Una historia más
by SallyDaer
Summary: Un hombre de Rohan y una joven doncella de Gondor se cruzan por casualidad en las calles de Minas Tirith. ¿Conseguirán superar los obstáculos que se cruzan en su camino o su historia se quedará en una aventura de verano para el recuerdo?
1. Chapter 1

Crucé rápidamente los jardines de la Casa de la Curación y pensé, no por primera vez, que parecía ser la única persona con prisa dentro de aquellos muros. Suspiré con resignación. Lo que había pretendido que fuese una breve visita a mi hermano Amrothos, que aún estaba al cuidado de los curadores de Minas Tirith, recuperándose de las heridas sufridas en la batalla ante las puertas de Mordor, había terminado ocupando la mayor parte de la mañana y ahora tenía muchas cosas por hacer y muy poco tiempo.

Me volví para despedirme con un gesto de una de las mujeres que se ocupaban de los enfermos y, al girarme de nuevo para salir, choqué contra algo grande y duro. El impacto hizo que me tambalease y habría caído al suelo de no ser por unas manos firmes que me sujetaron, sosteniéndome en pie.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el hombre con voz profunda, casi susurrando las palabras muy cerca de mi oído. Hablaba con un acento extraño, pronunciando despacio y arrastrando algunas consonantes, pero no resultaba desagradable-. No te has hecho daño, ¿verdad?

Instintivamente levanté las manos y me sujeté a sus antebrazos.

- Creo que sí. Que estoy bien, quiero decir-. Asentí alzando la cara hacia él y contuve el aliento ante los imposibles ojos de color verde musgo que me observaban entre divertidos y preocupados. Brillaban de forma casi hipnótica en un rostro de piel dorada por el sol, enmarcado por una larga melena rubia.

Él no me soltó y yo no hice el más mínimo gesto para abandonar el círculo protector de sus brazos. Era alto. Yo no soy especialmente bajita, pero aún así mi cabeza apenas alcanzaba la altura de su hombro. Tenía el torso amplio y firme, fuertes hombros y bajo la suave tela de su camisa podía sentir los sólidos músculos de un soldado. Supe, sin lugar a dudas, que se trataba de un guerrero al que pocos entre los hombres de Gondor podrían igualar en la batalla.

- Lo lamento,- me disculpé sin apartar la mirada de la suya-. Debí mirar por dónde iba.

- Y entonces me habrías privado de la sorpresa más agradable del día,- respondió galantemente. Sonrió y sus ojos resplandecieron con un destello pícaro que hizo que me ruborizase ligeramente.

- Entonces…

El sonido de pasos a mis espaldas me interrumpió antes de que pudiera responder. Como dos niños descubiertos en falta por sus mayores, nos apartamos hasta dejar un espacio prudencial entre los dos. Un hombre vestido con el atavío propio de los guardias de la ciudadela pasó entre nosotros, mirándonos con expresión extrañada, y luego se perdió calle abajo. En seguida oí nuevas voces tras de mí y supe que el momento había terminado incluso antes de empezar.

- Gracias de nuevo,- sonreí acercándome a la puerta-. Espero que el día te traiga todavía muchas sorpresas agradables.

Se inclinó levemente, en un gesto de despedida, y permaneció de pie, observándome mientras cruzaba el umbral. Aunque no me volví a mirar, sentí su mirada fija en mí hasta que giré en la primera esquina, y sólo haciendo un esfuerzo conseguí no volverme de nuevo.

Por suerte, la casa de mi padre no estaba lejos y no tardé en estar ocupada con el sinfín de tareas que tenía pendientes. Hacía por lo menos dos años que ningún miembro de mi familia pasaba en la ciudad el tiempo suficiente como para que mi padre se decidiese a mantener en su casa de Minas Tirith un servicio de forma permanente y ahora todo estaba manga por hombro.

Nuestra ama de llaves había viajado conmigo desde Dol Amroth, pero aún así en los tres días que habían transcurrido desde mi llegada había tenido muy poco tiempo libre. De hecho, prácticamente no había salido de casa salvo para visitar a Amrothos en las Casas de la Curación. Aquel día no debería haber sido una excepción, si no fuera por unos ojos verdes que se obstinaban en aparecer en mi imaginación una y otra vez, distrayéndome hasta el punto de que Hannaeth, el ama de llaves, acabó echándome de casa.

- Ya está bien, chiquilla-, dijo tendiéndome una capa de verano y empujándome hacia la puerta-. Necesitas salir y airearte. No es bueno que te pases el día aquí encerrada. Yo me ocuparé de todo. Tú sal de aquí y diviértete un rato.

Antes de que pudiese pensar siquiera en protestar me encontré en la calle, con la puerta firmemente cerrada a mis espaldas. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía sentido volver a entrar. Conocía lo suficiente a Hannaeth como para saber que una vez que había decretado que debía salir más me valía pasar un buen rato fuera de casa, así que me eché la capa sobre los hombros y empecé a caminar calle abajo.

La ciudad por la que paseaba se parecía muy poco a la que recordaba de mis visitas anteriores. Antes siempre me había parecido un lugar triste, medio desierto, tenso, como si siempre estuviera preparándose para una tragedia. Ahora las calles desbordaban vida. Familias completas volvían a ocupar sus hogares, que en muchos casos habían estado vacíos durante meses; cuadrillas de hombres se afanaban por todas partes para reparar los daños que la ciudad había sufrido durante la guerra; muchos soldados de Gondor se demoraban todavía en la capital antes de volver a sus casas, en los lugares más remotos del reino y una parte de los hombres de Rohan no se habían marchado todavía, aunque mi padre aseguraba que no tardarían en hacerlo.

De hecho, había tanta gente por todas partes que casi me sentía agobiada. Callejeé durante un buen rato, dejándome llevar por la multitud, y casi sin darme cuenta me encontré ante las puertas de la ciudad. Tenía tiempo más que suficiente antes de que Hannaeth o mi padre empezasen a preocuparse por mí, así que sin pensármelo demasiado seguí adelante y pasé ante los guardias que las custodiaban.

Caminé durante un rato, siguiendo la línea de las murallas, y no tardé en dejar atrás el ruido de la ciudad. Incluso ahora, semanas después del fin de la guerra, resultaban evidentes los estragos que la batalla había causado en los campos del Pelennor y egoístamente me alegré de que Dol Amroth hubiese quedado prácticamente indemne.

El relinchar de un caballo me arrancó de mis pensamientos. Alcé la vista, esperando encontrarme con algún jinete acercándose, pero estaba sola. Me detuve un momento y miré alrededor con curiosidad. Seguía sin ver a nadie, pero varios caballos más se unieron al primero. A mi izquierda, una línea de colinas bajas separaba la ciudad del puerto. El sonido parecía provenir de más allá de las colinas. Intrigada, caminé hasta lo alto de la más cercana y, en cuanto miré al otro lado, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Caballos. Docenas de caballos. Supongo que no debería haberme sorprendido. Aún había cientos de jinetes de Rohan en Minas Tirith, y entre los muros de la ciudad no había espacio suficiente como para albergar a todas sus cabalgaduras.

Me senté bajo un árbol y observé el panorama que se extendía entre mí. Los rohirrim habían aprovechado una amplia pradera que se extendía entre las colinas y el río para construir varios cercados entre los que habían instalado un enorme campamento y ahora, al final de la tarde, procedían a preparar a sus monturas para pasar la noche. El prado bullía de actividad y, aunque realmente no se parecía en nada, me recordaba al trajín del puerto de Dol Amroth al atardecer, cuando los barcos volvían a casa con su carga de pescado después de pasar un largo día en el mar y la escena no tardó en captar completamente mi atención.

Observé la escena durante un rato. Si bien la guardia de mi padre disponía de buenos jinetes, lo cierto era que sus caballos no podían compararse con los que veía ante mí. Mi mirada se deslizaba de un recinto a otro, admirando a los animales, y casi sin darme cuenta me encontré buscando unos ojos de color verde oscuro entre los hombres que se movían entre ellos.

Por supuesto, no encontré lo que buscaba, pero aún así no me moví. Hacía una tarde realmente agradable y no tenía ganas de volver a casa todavía. Me recosté contra el tronco del árbol y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la agradable sensación del sol en mi cara. Empezaba a quedarme dormida cuando sentí una presencia a mi lado. Abrí los ojos perezosamente, sintiéndome más curiosa que preocupada. Después de todo, ¿qué podría pasarme con la mitad del ejército de Rohan a la vista?


	2. Chapter 2

Levanté la mirada y me encontré frente a frente con una mirada verde y profunda que no me había abandonada en algún momento desde aquella mañana.

- Dos sorpresas agradables en sólo unas horas,- saludó sentándose a mi lado -. Eso es mucho más de lo que suelo esperar de mis días últimamente.

- ¿Tan malos han sido tus días, entonces? – pregunté incorporándome hasta quedar frente a él.

- No diría malos. Más bien complicados, mucho que hacer y poco tiempo disponible para disfrutarlo en compañía agradable.

- Yo habría pensado que con la guerra acabada y antes de que volvieseis a Rohan al menos podríais relajaros,- comenté arqueando una ceja.

- Eso esperaba yo también, pero ha resultado que hay mucho que hacer, mucho que preparar y mucho que decidir antes de volver a casa.

Su voz dejaba perfectamente claro que aquella responsabilidad no le gustaba en absoluto, pero que no se la tomaba a la ligera. No por primera vez me pregunté quién sería, pero me contuve y no pregunté. Saber su nombre significaría tener que decirle el mío. Él era un hombre de Rohan, probablemente mi nombre no le diría nada si prescindía de añadir el nombre de mi padre o su título, pero prefería no arriesgarme. No quería tensiones que estropeasen una tarde agradable. Además, no tardaría en volver a casa y sin duda mi padre sacaría de nuevo el tema del matrimonio.

Otra vez. Últimamente parecía seriamente preocupado por aquel asunto, y por mucho que yo le asegurase que no tenía prisa y que prefería tomarme con calma la búsqueda de mi media naranja, había empezado a presentarme uno tras otro a todos los posibles candidatos que se le ocurrían. Obviamente mis queridísimos hermanos no habían tardado en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y lo encontraban sumamente divertido. Tanto que entre todos empezaban a volverme loca. La idea de cómo serían las cosas ahora que la guerra había acabado y los cuatro estarían en casa sin nada que hacer además de buscarme pareja me provocaba escalofríos.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó recostándose en la hierba.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tú. Esta mañana parecías tener prisa. Una mujer sumamente atareada, diría yo.

Me giré para mirarlo. Estaba tumbado en la hierba, con los ojos cerrados y sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa.

- No me lo recuerdes,- dije entornando los ojos-. Hay cientos de cosas que hacer. Parece que la lista no se termina nunca.

Faramir había venido a verme unas horas antes. La mayor parte de los niños de Minas Tirith habían sido evacuados de la ciudad durante los últimos meses de la guerra. Muchos habían quedado huérfanos, y aunque algunos habían sido acogidos por familiares o amigos, aún quedaban demasiados que se habían quedado solos. Habría que buscar un lugar adecuado para alojar a los pequeños y personal dispuesto a ocuparse de ellos. Y luego habría que ocuparse de recibirlos, de instalarlos y asegurarse de que estuvieran lo más cómodos posibles. Faramir parecía convencido de que él no era la persona más adecuada para aquella tarea, y yo nunca he sido capaz de negarle nada a mi primo favorito, así que se había marchado con mi promesa de ayudarle en lo posible. Por lo menos las cosas en casa empezaban a estar lo suficientemente controladas como para que Hannaeth pudiese hacerse cargo sin mí.

- Parece que hay demasiado que hacer y no hay forma de conseguir que el tiempo alcance para todo.

- Entiendo,- respondió sin abrir los ojos-, pero ¿has acabado por hoy?

- Sí,- suspiré recostándome de nuevo contra el árbol.- Por lo menos durante un rato he acabado.

- Perfecto. Entones los dos estamos libres por lo menos durante un rato. Disfrutémoslo.

Dado que él no parecía tener intención de moverse me decidí a imitarlo y por unos minutos los dos nos limitamos a disfrutar del sol de mediados de mayo. El silencio duró tanto que pensé que se había dormido, pero finalmente se puso en pie de un salto y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

- Vamos,- puse mi mano en la suya sin disimular la curiosidad-. Tienes que venir a conocer a mi caballo. No me lo perdonará si llega a enterarse de que he conocido a una hermosa doncella de Gondor y no se la he presentado.

La carcajada escapó de mis labios sin que pudiera reprimirla. Parecía un niño travieso, fingiendo inocencia y con un brillo pícaro iluminando su mirada.

- ¿Dejará de hablarte si no me llevas a conocerlo? – pregunté dejando que empezase a guiarme colina abajo.

- No, pero probablemente deje de obedecerme y, como capitán de Rohan, eso me resultaría bastante incómodo.- Al llegar al pie de la colina se desvió para rodear el campamento de los rohirrim-. Podría resultarme complicado imponer mi autoridad a mis hombres.

- Ya veo donde está el problema Si tu caballo se negase a obedecerte tu imagen de poderoso guerrero se vería gravemente perjudicada,- dije fingiendo preocupación-. ¿Dónde está ese animal temperamental?

- No muy lejos, pero no se te ocurra llamarlo así en su presencia. Se ofende con facilidad.

Reí de nuevo, ignorando las miradas curiosas que nos dirigían los rohirrim que se cruzaban con nosotros. Mi atención estaba centrada en la mano cálida y áspera que se cerraba alrededor de la mía. Me mantenía sujeta con suavidad, como si estuviese dispuesto a soltarme en cuanto hiciese el más mínimo movimiento para apartarme.

Quizás debería haberlo hecho, pero había algo en él que despertaba en mí sentimientos desconocidos hasta el momento. Millones de mariposas parecían revolotear en mi estómago cada vez que sus ojos se clavaban en los míos. A su lado me sentía inusualmente pequeña y delicada, y no podía dejar de preguntarme qué sentiría si me estrechase entre sus brazos, aunque de momento tuviera que contentarme con el contacto de su mano. Mis dedos temblaban ligeramente. Los enlacé con los suyos para detener el estremecimiento y en respuesta sentí cómo me sujetaba con más fuerza, deslizando suavemente el pulgar sobre el dorso de mi mano.

En el extremo más alejado del campamento de Rohan se alzaban varias tiendas ligeramente apartadas de las demás y, todavía un poco más allá, había un cercado un poco más pequeño que los demás, que albergaba tan solo una docena de caballos. Me apoyé en el travesaño superior mientras él se acodaba a mi lado. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, silbó, y al instante uno de los animales trotó hacia nosotros.

- Este es Pies de Fuego,- dijo extendiendo la mano para palmear el cuello del caballo-. Es un buen amigo.

- Hola Pies de Fuego.- tendí la mano cautelosamente. El caballo de Rohan era mucho más grande que la pequeña y dócil yegua que yo solía montar.

- ¿Montas? – preguntó mirándome con curiosidad.

- Sí,- asentí no muy convencida. Probablemente para un rohirrim lo que yo llamaba montar supondría poco más que mantenerme sobre el lomo del caballo-. Más o menos.

- Explícame eso de más o menos-. Se volvió hacia mí y de pronto sus ojos estuvieron tan cerca de los míos que alcanzaba a distinguir las motitas oscuras que salpicaban el verde de su mirada-. ¿Y bien? – insistió al ver que tardaba en contestar.

- ¿Cómo? – Durante un momento no alcancé a recordar lo que me había preguntado-. Montaba bastante bien, hace años.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

De algún sitio sacó una pequeña manzana roja, Se colocó detrás de mí, puso la manzana en la palma de mi mano y enlazó sus dedos en los míos, acercándolos a Pies de Fuego.

- Me caí del caballo,- expliqué observando con fascinación cómo los enormes dientes del animal recogían la fruta de mi mano con delicadeza-. Me di un mal golpe y tardé varios días en despertar. Me hubiera gustado seguir montando, pero desde entonces mi padre tiene un miedo terrible a que vuelva a pasar. No le gusta demasiado verme subida en un caballo, y eso que me ha conseguido la yegua más tranquila del mundo,- me encogí ligeramente de hombros-. Teniendo en cuenta que es el mismo padre que me regaló mi propio bote cuando cumplí los quince y al que no le importa que salga a navegar sola no es una postura muy racional, pero no hay nada que hacer.

Supongo que la añoranza resultaba claramente perceptible en mi voz, porque sujetó mi mano con más firmeza y la guió para que rascase a Pies de Fuego detrás de las orejas.

- Y tú eres una hija obediente y obedeces siempre, ¿me equivoco?

- Casi,-respondí después de un momento de silencio-. Tengo hermanos, por suerte, y todos piensan que es una locura que no pueda acercarme a un caballo. Conspiran conmigo de vez en cuando.

- ¿Entonces te apetece aprovechar y montar a Pies de Fuego?

- ¿Montarlo? ¿Lo dices en serio?- me volví a mirarlo, incrédula, antes de volver a examinar el caballo y sacudir la cabeza-. Me encantaría, pero sinceramente dudo que sea capaz de controlarlo.

- Entonces monta conmigo.

Estaba tan guapo, allí de pie, sonriéndome como un chiquillo travieso, y la tentación resultaba tan fuerte que antes de poder darme cuenta me encontré a lomos del caballo, sentada delante de él, con el viento en la cara, galopando hacia el río. Al principio traté de mantenerme lo más erguida posible, pero él aceleró el paso y, a falta de un medio mejor para mantener el equilibrio, apoyé la espalda contra su pecho. Al instante su brazo ciñó mi cintura, sujetándome con más firmeza.

Pies de Fuego hizo honor a su nombre y no tardó en cubrir la distancia que nos separaba de la ribera del Anduin. Antes de llegar al puerto, se desvió hacia el oeste y cabalgamos río abajo sin detenernos.

La prudencia, que al parecer me había abandonado completamente aquella tarde, hizo un intento de tomar al control. De pronto me encontré preguntándome qué hacía galopando hacia no sabía dónde con un hombre al que hacía poco más de unas horas que conocía y del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero Lothiriel la sensata parecía haber desaparecido. En cualquier caso, debía estar ocupada en algún otro lugar, porque ignoró todas las señales de alarma y permitió que me limitase a disfrutar de la aventura.

Finalmente, Pies de Fuego redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse en un punto en que el río trazaba una curva pronunciada, internándose en el territorio de Ithilien. Él bajó del caballo de un salto y me sujetó por la cintura para ayudarme a desmontar. Durante un instante me sostuvo en el aire, suspendida a sólo unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse por momentos. Su sonrisa se desvaneció dejando paso a una expresión curiosamente anhelante.

Sin poder contenerme extendí la mano hasta rozar su mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Lentamente empecé a recorrer su rostro bronceado, trazando la línea de sus pómulos altos y angulosos, deslizándome por su frente despejada para descender luego por su nariz. Su corto bigote rubio me hizo cosquillas cuando me moví hacia la barba que cubría sus mejillas. Abrí la palma y la acaricié con un movimiento casi imperceptible.

Empezaba a darme cuenta de que si yo no me apartaba él no me alejaría y, fascinada por le tacto de su piel, alcé la otra mano y observé cómo la expresión de sus ojos cambiaba ante cada una de mis caricias. La sonrisa había desaparecido dando paso a algo muy parecido a la curiosidad, que no tardó en ceder a la expectación y el anhelo cuando mi pulgar rozó la comisura de sus labios.

Sentí cómo contenía el aliento cuando recorrí su labio inferior, apenas rozándolo lo justo para sentir su calidez y su inesperada suavidad. Sus manos se cerraron con más fuerza en torno a mi cintura y me atrajo lentamente hasta pegar mi cuerpo al suyo. Entonces fui yo la que se quedó sin aliento.

Cerré los ojos cuando se inclinó hacia delante, tan solo un momento antes de que sus labios rozasen los míos en una caricia tan leve que apenas llegó a tocarlos. El siguiente beso llegó incluso antes de que nuestros labios alcanzasen a separarse. Su boca cubrió la mía moviéndose despacio, con languidez, como si paladease su sabor y su textura.

Aturdida por la inesperada ola de calor que recorría mi cuerpo dejé caer los brazos a sus hombros y los cerré alrededor de su cuello. Me aferré a él, incapaz de hacer nada que no fuese abrazarlo y devolver cada beso y cada caricia con un torpe entusiasmo que estoy segura dejaba perfectamente clara mi inexperiencia, hasta que la necesidad de aire nos obligó a separarnos.

Me depositó suavemente en el suelo y clavé la mirada en su pecho, no demasiado segura de qué decir en una situación semejante. Él, al parecer, no tenía el mismo problema.

- Ven, paseemos,- dijo, y cogiéndome de nuevo de la mano caminó hacia la orilla del río-. ¿Has estado en Rohan alguna vez?

Negué con la cabeza, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento, y lo escuché describir la amplitud y la belleza de las praderas de Rohan. Resultaba más que evidente que las echaba de menos.

- Estás deseando volver, ¿verdad

- ¿No lo estarías tú si llevases semanas sin ver la Ciudad Blanca?

- La verdad es que no.- respondí conteniendo la risa ante su expresión de extrañeza-. Sólo vengo de visita de vez en cuando. Minas Tirith es realmente impresionante, pero para mí resulta…

- … demasiado grande,- terminamos a la vez.

- ¿Entonces dónde vives? – preguntó cuando dejamos de reir.

- En Dol Amroth,- expliqué inclinándome para evitar la rama de un árbol.- Todo playas y acantilado, nada que ver con tus praderas, me temo.

Paseamos a la orilla del río, a ratos en silencio, pero la mayor parte del tiempo hablando como si fuésemos viejos amigos, hasta que las aguas del Anduin empezaron a teñirse de dorado. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de lo tarde que era y recordé la cena de aquella noche. Si no llegaba a casa muy pronto Hannaeth acabaría avisando a mi padre de mi retraso y entonces tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

- Es tarde,- dije levantándome de la roca en la que nos habíamos sentado.- Si no vuelvo a casa ya empezarán a preocuparse por mí.

- ¿Tendrás problemas por llegar a estas horas?.- No hizo falta que dijese más para que, de nuevo con un silbido, llamase a Pies de Fuego, que se había alejado río arriba.

- Depende de lo que tardemos en llegar.- Mentalmente calculé el tiempo que podría llevarnos volver a la ciudad, subir hasta los círclos superiores, darme un baño a toda prisa y hacer algo con mi pelo para que dejase de parecer una masa de rizos ingobernables.

- Entonces tendremos que demostrarte lo rápido que puede llegar a ser un caballo de Rohan.- Esta vez me hizo montar tras él y se aseguró de que estuviese bien sujeta a su cintura.- Agárrate bien.

Si pensaba que Pies de Fuego había corrido antes, ahora me di cuenta de que no había sido así. Galopábamos siguiendo la ruta más directa posible hacia las puertas de la ciudad, y la distancia que nos separaba de las blancas murallas se reducía a tal velocidad que el paisaje que cruzábamos parecía difuminarse a nuestro alrededor. Me sujeté con más fuerza, acercándome hasta acabar apoyada en su espalda justo cuando alcanzábamos el campamento de Rohan.

Una vez lo dejamos atrás empezamos a encontrarnos con grupos de jinetes, carros y personas a pie que volvían a la ciudad al final de la jornada. Sólo entonces Pies de Fuego ralentizó el paso. Para mi sorpresa, cruzó sin detenerse las puertas de la ciudad.

- ¿A qué nivel de la ciudad tengo que llevarte?- preguntó él girándose para mirarme por encima de su hombro.

- No hace falta. No te preocupes-. Si mi padre, cualquiera de mis hermanos o incluso mi primo Faramir me encontraban compartiendo montura con un jinete desconocido tendría problemas. Problemas mucho más serios que los que me causaría llegar tarde.- Desde aquí llegaré enseguida.

- ¿A qué nivel?- se limitó a preguntar de nuevo.

-Quinto,- respondí al darme cuenta de que no iba a ceder. Dispuesta al menos a minimizar los daños dejé una distancia decorosa entre nosotros, subí la capucha de mi capa hasta que cubrió parte de mi rostro y clavé la mirada en su espalda.

Por suerte, el trajín de las calles de la ciudad parecía demasiado para que nadie nos prestase demasiada atención y no tardamos en cruzar los niveles más bajos de la fortaleza. Cruzamos la entrada al quinto nivel y empezaba a preguntarme si él insistiría a llevarme hasta la puerta de casa cuando se detuvo ante la entrada de una calle estrecha. Desmontó y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo, dejando a Pies de Fuego entre nosotros y la calle principal, ocultándonos de miradas indiscretas.

- ¿Hemos sido suficientemente rápidos?- Sus ojos chispeaban con un brillo travieso.

- Más que suficiente. Os lo agradezco muchísimo. A los dos-, añadí cuando Pies de Fuego relinchó a mis espaldas.

- ¿Lo suficiente como para que quieras volver a vernos mañana?

Quería verle al día siguiente, y al otro también, aunque tal vez sería tentar a la suerte. Tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo me tendría ocupada Faramir. Él enarcó una ceja, esperando una respuesta, y finalmente me rendí.

- De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo y dónde?

- En la colina donde nos encontramos hoy. A la misma hora. ¿Podrás escaparte?

- Me escaparé.

- Entonces te veré mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Aquel era el momento en que yo debía dar media vuelta, rodear a Pies de Fuego y echar a correr calle arriba. Después de todo, todavía tenía que subir dos niveles más antes de llegar a casa, pero ninguno de los dos nos movimos. El ruido procedente de la calle pareció apagarse lentamente. Levantó la mano para apartarme un rizo de la cara y colocármelo detrás de la oreja y luego deslizó las manos hasta enmarcarme la cara. Mis párpados se cerraron por voluntad propia y entonces sentí de nuevo sus labios. No habría podido evitar el estremecimiento que me recorrió ni aunque mi vida hubiese dependido de ello, pero antes de que pudiese responder a su caricia él se apartó de nuevo.

- Te veré mañana.

Parpadeé un tanto confusa mientras veía cómo se alejaba calle abajo, sin duda de vuelta al campamento de Rohan.


	3. Chapter 3

- Te agradezco que te hayas quedado tanto tiempo, Eomer. Sé que estás impaciente por volver a casa y empezar a poner las cosas en orden también en Rohan, pero significa mucho para mí tener a mis amigos a mi lado. Por lo menos estos primeros días.

- Puedes creerme. Te entiendo. Pero te aseguro que si tengo que asistir a una sola fiesta más probablemente encuentre algo urgente que hacer cerca de las fronteras de Harad.

- Y yo estaré encantado de acompañarte-, respondió Aragorn con una mueca de disgusto.

A pesar de que se suponía que deberíamos estar cumpliendo con las obligaciones que imponía nuestro rango y mezclándonos con los invitados que abarrotaban el salón de baile, ni el nuevo rey de Gondor ni yo teníamos demasiadas ganas de hacerlo. Después de un rato deambulando por la sala sin demasiados ánimos, habíamos acabado refugiándonos entre dos columnas, en un rincón fuera de la vista de espectadores indeseados. Tomándonos un respiro, había dicho Aragorn. Escondiéndonos vilmente, había pensado yo, pero no tenía intención de quejarme.

De alguna parte el rey había hecho traer un par de pintas de cerveza y los dos nos aplicamos a la tarea de vaciarlas en un cómodo silencio. Aragorn parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Yo repasaba mentalmente una enorme pila de informes que un mensajero había traído desde Edoras aquella misma mañana.

Las noticias no eran demasiado buenas. El recuento de pueblos incendiados, cosechas destruidas y manadas dispersas aún no había terminado y ya resultaba abrumador. Eso sin contar con el gran número de refugiados a los que habría que encontrar acomodo. Por suerte, estábamos en primavera.

Y luego estaba la parte que más me preocupaba. Lo dejaban caer en un par de párrafos al final, como si no tuviera mayor importancia, y sin embargo al leerlo yo había sentido el suelo moviéndose bajo mis pies. Los ancianos señores de la Marca, los que eran demasiado mayores para acudir a la guerra en auxilio de Gondor, que dirigían el país desde El Sagrario mientras Eowyn y yo permanecíamos en Minas Tirith sugerían, con toda delicadeza eso sí, que dado que mi tío y mi primo habían muerto y que mi hermana no tardaría en casarse con el Senescal de Gondor y no volvería a la Marca y que a pesar de que la guerra había terminado la situación seguía siendo algo inestable, sería conveniente que empezase a plantearme la necesidad de un matrimonio y un heredero. No querían meterme prisa, eso nunca, pero por si acaso estaban trabajando en una lista de candidatas adecuadas. ¡Candidatas adecuadas! Se me escapó un gruñido que hizo que Aragorn se volviese a mirarme.

- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó con una media sonrisa-. Yo preferiría estar fumándome una pipa en el Poney Pisador, pero tampoco es una fiesta tan mala.

- Nada que no pueda solucionar.

Aunque de momento no tenía idea de cómo. Sabía perfectamente qué nombres aparecerían en aquella lista y no tenía nada en su contra, pero no me imaginaba casado con ninguna de ellas. Para ser sincero no me imaginaba casado con ninguna de las mujeres que conocía. Salvo tal vez… Me encontré pensando en unos ojos grises que cambiaban continuamente de color, en una carita pequeña y sonriente enmarcada por un caos de rizos oscuros.

La primera mujer que me había hecho reír en mucho tiempo. Una mujer que no iba a estar en aquella lista de "candidatas adecuadas", ya que desde mi llegada a Gondor todos y cada uno de los nobles del país se habían ocupado de hacer desfilar ante mí a sus hijas, hermanas y parientes solteras en general, y mi pequeña no estaba entre ellas. Por eso había evitado decirle mi nombre, porque no deseaba que mi rango estropease el lazo de confianza que empezaba a formarse entre nosotros, aunque eso significase que yo tampoco conocía el suyo. Fruncí el ceño. Si ella decidía no aparecer la tarde siguiente no tendría forma de volver a encontrarla.

- ¿Seguro que no pasa nada? Se supone que esto es una fiesta, Eomer. No puedes ir por ahí gruñendo y frunciendo el ceño. Acabarás asustando a la gente.-. Ahora Aragorn empezaba a parecer realmente preocupado.

- Seguro.- suspiré y me obligué a hacer que mi cabeza volviera a la fiesta-. Es sólo que tengo mucho en que pensar.

- Pues este no es el mejor momento, amigo mío-, dijo dándome una palmada en un hombro-. Vamos, te vendrá bien salir ahí y divertirte un poco-. Me dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa y abrió camino hacia el salón. Estoy seguro de que todavía puedo encontrar a uno o dos padres que aún no hayan tenido la oportunidad de presentarte a sus hijas.

- Eso suena apetecible, sí,- respondí con sarcasmo-. Estás consiguiendo que me entren ganas de volver a…

El sonido de una carcajada procedente de algún punto del salón hizo que me detuviera en seco. Ignoré al nuevo rey de Gondor, que me miraba entre preocupado y divertido, y aproveché la ventaja que me proporcionaba mi altura para buscar entre la multitud hasta encontrar el origen de aquella risa. No fue fácil, había demasiada gente en aquel salón, pero finalmente la localicé cerca de una de las entradas.

- ¿Sabes quién es?- pregunté sin volverme.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Aragorn pegándose a mi hombro para ver a quién estaba mirando-. ¿La morena del vestido gris?

- Sí,- la gente a su alrededor me impedía distinguir con quién estaba hablando, pero definitivamente era ella-. ¿La conoces?

- No, pero no debería ser muy difícil conseguir que nos la presenten-. Al parecer, al montaraz le costaba contener la risa.

Al fondo del salón ella volvía a reír, haciendo que más de una cabeza se volviera a mirarla.

- Entonces vamos,- dije sintiéndome irracionalmente molesto con la persona que había provocado sus carcajadas.

Ignoré a todos los que intentaban detenerme educadamente para entablar conversación y crucé el salón a toda prisa con el rey de Gondor pegado a mis talones. Estaba a sólo unos metros de ella cuando el último grupo que nos separaba se dispersó dejándome ver por fin quién se encontraba a su lado. El instinto posesivo que se había apoderado de mí desapareció de golpe al distinguir la figura familiar de mi hermana Eowyn, acompañada de Faramir, el joven senescal de Gondor que no tardaría en convertirse en mi cuñado.

- Eres un hombre afortunado, amigo mío,- susurró Aragorn junto a mi oído antes de adelantarse para saludarlos-. ¡Faramir! Me alegro de verte. Llevo un buen rato buscándote.

- Nada urgente, espero-, Faramir inclinó levemente la cabeza en un gesto de respeto hacia su recién encontrado rey.

- No, esta no es una noche para el trabajo, pero me he enterado de tu boda y pensé que se imponía felicitarte por tu buen criterio,- el montaraz incluyó a mi hermana en su sonrisa-. Por no hablar del buen gusto de la dama.

Me mantuve al margen mientras los tres intercambiaban cumplidos, esperando a que Eowyn o Faramir recordasen presentarnos a su compañera y aproveché para observarla disimuladamente. Si por la tarde, con un sencillo vestido azul sin adornos, me había parecido bonita, ahora resplandecía. Llevaba un vestido de un pálido gris perla con el escote, los puños, la cintura y el ruedo decorados con un intrincado bordado negro. No era una combinación usual, especialmente en una mujer de su edad, pero le sentaba bien.

Al lado de Eowyn parecía pequeña, casi una niña, pero la forma en que la tela ceñía su cuerpo dejaba perfectamente claro que se trataba de una mujer. Recordé cómo aquellas curvas se habían apretado contra mi cuerpo tan solo unas horas antes y ardí en deseos de cogerla de la mano y arrastrarla a algún lugar donde pudiésemos estar a solas.

Parecía tranquila, esperando serenamente a que Eowyn o Faramir recordasen su presencia, pero sus ojos me decían otra cosa. Se habían oscurecido hasta un punto en que su color empezaba a recordar al de las nubes antes de una tormenta y su mirada se volvía hacia mí con tanta frecuencia como lo mía hacia ella.

Arriesgué una sonrisa cómplice que me devolvió sin dudar justo en el momento en que Eowyn se volvía hacia nosotros. La sorpresa de mi hermana fue apenas perceptible y la disimuló antes de que nadie más pudiera darse cuenta.

- Me temo que estamos siendo descorteses, Lothiriel,- dijo acercándose a ella. Algo era algo, por lo menos ahora sabía cómo se llamaba-. Permite que te presente a su majestad, el rey Elessar de Gondor y a mi hermano, el rey Eomer de Rohan.

- Mi prima Lothiriel,- presentó Faramir acercándose también a ella-, es la hija menor de Imrahil de Dol Amroth.

- Señores,- se inclinó en una profunda reverencia y, cuando se levantó de nuevo, el destello de confusión que había asomado a sus ojos cuando había oído a Eowyn pronunciar mi nombre había desaparecido por completo-. Es un honor.

- El honor es nuestro. Me alegro de conocerte por fin. Si no recuerdo mal, tu padre me dijo que pensaba mandar a buscarte cuando todavía estábamos en Cair Andros. ¿Por qué no te he visto hasta ahora?

Dejé que Aragorn llevase la iniciativa de la conversación. Después de todo, estaba preguntando lo que yo quería saber.

- Porque mi primita nunca hace lo que le dicen ni cuando se lo piden-. Faramir le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él en un gesto que hablaba claramente del cariño que se tenían-. Llegó hace sólo unos días.

- No lo hice a posta. Hubo motivos que me obligaron a retrasar el viaje,- nos sonrió, casi excusándose, y luego hizo una mueca a Faramir-. Y deja que te recuerde que cada vez que me meto en líos tú, o Boromir o Amrothos tenéis algo que ver.

- Cierto. Casi siempre. Alguien tiene que ocuparse de protegerte. Protegerte las espaldas, ya sabes.

Lothiriel enarcó una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad tan exagerado que hizo que Eowyn estallase en carcajadas, aunque lo cierto es que a mí me costaba imaginar a mi futuro cuñado como un chiquillo travieso.

- Entonces os habéis perdido todos los festejos,- dije mientras los músicos empezaban a interpretar una nueva pieza.

- Mucho me temo que sí,- aunque tuve la impresión de que no lo sentía en absoluto-. Al menos he llegado a tiempo para esta última fiesta.

- En ese caso trataremos de que la aprovechéis lo más posible. ¿Bailaréis conmigo?

Durante un momento tuve la impresión de que iba a decir que no, pero finalmente aceptó con una sonrisa la mano que yo le tendía.

- Será un placer.

Me pregunté si se sentiría tan tranquila como parecía si supiera que, al margen de las contadas ocasiones en las que mi hermana había conseguido arrastrarme a la pista, aquella era la primera vez que bailaba desde mi llegada a Minas Tirith. Sin duda aquello iba a generar comentarios y, también sin duda, iba a obligarme a mantener más de una conversación en privado. La primera con Faramir, a juzgar por la forma en que me miraba mientras me alejaba con su prima. Por suerte, no era algo que me preocupase. La hija de Imrahil de Dol Amroth entraba claramente en la lista de las que se podrían considerar "candidatas aceptables". De hecho era el único miembro que estaba dispuesto a considerar, y no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como aquella.

- Cuéntame,- dije mientras ocupábamos nuestro lugar entre los que bailaban-, ¿qué fue lo que te retrasó?

- Los hombres de Umbar no han aceptado bien perder la mayor parte de su flota a manos del rey, me temo,- explicó empezando a deslizarse suavemente a mi lado-, y Dol Amroth les queda mucho más cerca que Minas Tirith. No han dejado de mandar grupos de saqueadores y de atacar nuestros barcos desde entonces, incluso después de que la guerra acabase. Dado que mi padre y mis hermanos no estaban, no me parecía bien marcharme mientras la situación no estuviera completamente tranquila.

- ¿Entonces ahora todo está bajo control? –Las figuras del baile nos separaron y tuve que esperar para escuchar su respuesta.

- Eso creo. Mi hermano Elthir está allí, tratando de que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Majestad.

Añadió el título en el último momento, como si no estuviera del todo segura de si debía utilizarlo o no.

- Con Éomer será suficiente,- bajé la voz y esperé a que estuviésemos prudencialmente alejados del resto de los bailarines-. Ninguno de mis amigos me llama majestad.

- Pero nosotros no somos amigos,- se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al escucharla, pero ella se encargó de deshacerlo con una rápida sonrisa-. No hace ni cinco minutos que nos conocemos. No sería apropiado.

- Muy bien. Majestad entonces. Pero sólo cuando haya gente cerca.

- ¿Y ahora no hay gente cerca?

- No lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharnos,- la pieza, sin embargo, estaba a punto de finalizar y no nos quedaba mucho tiempo-. ¿Quieres salir a tomar el aire?

- Me vendría bien respirar aire fresco,- dijo mientras sonaban las últimas notas-. Es decir, si sabes cómo hacerlo sin que la mitad del salón nos acompañe.

Fruncí el ceño al ver la cantidad de gente que todavía nos observaba sin el menor disimulo. Si abandonábamos juntos el salón sin duda tendríamos compañía.

- ¿Conoces ese patio pequeño que está detrás del salón del trono? – asintió con la cabeza mientras empezaba a guiarla de nuevo hacia Eowyn y Faramir-. ¿Podrás escaparte en cinco minutos?

- Que sean quince,- respondió tras pensárselo un momento-. Puede que me lleve un rato despistar a Faramir.

- No te preocupes, te esperaré si te retrasas.

Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn seguían en el mismo sitio en el que los habíamos dejado. Mi hermana y el rey parecían enfrascados en su conversación, pero mi futuro cuñado me miraba ligeramente ceñudo.

- Gracias por vuestro tiempo. Espero que volvamos a vernos antes de que vuelva a Rohan.

Se inclinó en una elegante reverencia que tenía tan poco que ver con la chiquilla que había llevado a la grupa de mi caballo tan sólo unas horas antes que me costó no quedarme mirándola con curiosidad. Me volví para besar a mi hermana en la mejilla y me despedí de Aragorn y su senescal con un gesto.

- Si me disculpáis, he visto a alguien con quien necesito hablar lo antes posible.

Hice caso omiso de Aragorn, que parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas, y de Faramir, que parecía ligeramente molesto con la idea de que yo volviese a ver a su prima. Definitivamente iba a tener que hablar con él. Después de todo yo no había puesto la más mínima pega a su compromiso con mi hermana.

- ¿Eomer?

Caminaba tan absorto en lo que debía decirle a Faramir en cuanto volviera a cruzarme con él, que sin darme cuenta me di de bruces con una figura familiar.

- Legolas. Lo siento. No miraba por donde iba.

- No te preocupes,- dijo alzado una mano en un gesto conciliador-. Sólo quería preguntarte si has visto a Aragorn. No hay forma de encontrar a nadie en medio de esta multitud.

- La última vez que lo vi estaba por allí,- indiqué volviéndome para señalarle la dirección correcta-. Cerca de las puertas. Estaba con Eowyn y Faramir, no creo que se haya marchado todavía.

- Gracias,- asintió mirando hacia el lugar que le había indicado-. ¿Te vas ya?

- Tengo que hablar con alguien un momento y luego me marcho-. Entre la gente que nos rodeaba alcancé a distinguir a lord Malthenor, que avanzaba hacia nosotros seguido a poca distancia por su preciosa y aburridísima hija. Maldije para mis adentros. Pensaba que ya había conseguido convencerle de que no estaba interesado en su hija como posible reina de Rohan. Probablemente mi baile con Lothiriel había vuelto a darle esperanzas-. Disculpa, pero creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Desaparecí entre la multitud sin dar tiempo a Legolas a decir nada más y me dirigí directamente hacia el salón del trono. Todavía faltaba un rato para que Lothiriel apareciera, pero el ambiente estaba tan cargado en la sala de baile que agradecí poder esperarla respirando aire fresco.

El patio en el que la había citado era realmente un pequeño jardín oculto en la gran masa de piedra blanca del palacio. Se llegaba a él a través de una pequeña puerta que se abría justo detrás del trono. Era un lugar poco frecuentado. Salvo a Aragorn, a alguno de los miembros de la comunidad y algún sirviente ocasional, no me había cruzado allí con ninguna otra persona.

A medida que pasaban los minutos sin que Lothiriel apareciese empecé a preguntarme si tal vez había elegido un lugar demasiado apartado. Descarté la idea. Sin duda como hija de Imrahil y sobrina de Denethor ella conocía el palacio bastante mejor que yo. Me obligué a relajarme mientras paseaba por el patio, observando la belleza que me rodeaba hasta que el sonido de unos pasos ligeros sobre el mármol del pasillo de acceso me alertó de su llegada.

- Pensaba que tardarías más en llegar,- saludé con una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- Legolas,- se limitó a decir mientras se acercaba.

- ¿Legolas? – pregunté observando cómo la luz de la luna arrancaba brillos nacarados de sus hombros desnudos.

- Insistió en que bailara con él y cuando terminamos le dije que había visto a una amiga y quería hablar con ella. Con Faramir nunca habría colado, pero Legolas… Bueno, no hacía ni diez minutos que me conocía.

Se detuvo a sólo unos metros de mí y me miró con una timidez que no esperaba. Cubrí en silencio la distancia que nos separaba, la cogí de la mano y la guié hacia un banco al fondo del patio.

- ¿Entonces te has aprovechado de la buena fe del elfo?- el tono escandalizado que usé le arrancó una sonrisa.

- ¿Preferirías que no hubiese venido?

- Preferiría que no parecieras preocupada. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es Legolas? ¿Faramir? ¿Tengo que darle una paliza a alguien?

- No, no creo que haga falta recurrir a la violencia. Es sólo que…- rió un momento antes de ponerse seria de nuevo. Esperé en silencio a que se decidiera a contarme lo que le preocupaba-. Acabo de darme cuenta de que es bastante probable que la mitad de las mujeres de Minas Tirith hayan estado acosándote desde que llegaste.

- Más bien han sido sus padres, madres, hermanos y parientes en general. Pero sí, podría decirse que me han acosado.

Esperaba a ver cuál era su línea de pensamiento, pero me resultaba difícil creer que estuviera preocupada por aquello cuando, por lo menos para mí, resultaba evidente que ella no había sabido quién era yo hasta que Eowyn se lo había dicho.

- Eso suponía, sí. Y no me gustaría que pensases…

La interrumpí poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

- Me alegro de que saques el tema, pequeña, porque yo también quería hablar sobre lo que sucedió esta tarde-. Dejé que mi dedo se deslizase hasta la comisura de sus labios y la llevé de nuevo hacia el centro, disfrutando de su tacto cálido y suave-. No me gustaría que pensases que soy uno de esos jinetes del norte que tratan de seducir a todas las chicas guapas que se ponen a su alcance.

- ¿No lo eres?- preguntó en un susurro.

- Si vuelves al salón y preguntas,- cerré la mano alrededor de su barbilla y le alcé la cara haciendo que me mirase a los ajos-, te dirán que desde que he llegado a la ciudad he huido de las jóvenes casaderas como si se tratase de una horda de uruk-hai rabiosos.

- Entonces ¿por qué has hecho hoy una excepción?

- ¿Por qué la has hecho tú?- deslicé la mano por su mejilla hasta enredar los dedos entre sus rizos.- Puede que me equivoque, pero no creo que le hayas permitido a nadie lo que a mí esta tarde.

Incluso a la luz de la luna resultaba evidente que se había ruborizado. No pude contenerme más y la atraje hasta pegar mis labios a los suyos. Los rocé con suavidad, una dos, tres veces, provocándola hasta que empezó a devolverme el beso.

Aproveché el momento para colocar una mano en la cintura y acercarla más. En un solo movimiento la levanté para sentarla sobre mis rodillas y pegarla a mi pecho. Un gemido casi inaudible escapó de sus labios cuando los rocé con la punta de la lengua. Contra todos mis instintos, que me empujaban a apoderarme completamente de su boca, me contuve hasta que sus brazos se enlazaron detrás de mi cuello y sus labios se abrieron contra los míos. Su lengua asomó tímidamente arrancándome un gemido y haciendo que casi perdiese el control. La sentí vacilar entre mis brazos, pero la duda duró tan solo un instante antes de que se lanzase a corresponderme, compensando su inexperiencia con un innegable entusiasmo. Perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que ella finalizó el beso, apartándose sólo unos milímetros.

- Tengo que volver o me echarán de menos.

- Sólo un momento más.

Al final me llevó más de un momento obligarme a dejarla ir, aunque debo decir en mi descargo que ella tampoco parecía tener mucha prisa. La acompañé hasta la entrada del patio y observé como se alejaba por un camino distinto al que yo había utilizado.

Esperé hasta verla desaparecer y luego salí del palacio, camino de los aposentos que Aragorn me había asignado en una pequeña casa cercana. Me quedaban sólo dos días antes de volver a Rohan y llevar a Lothiriel conmigo cuando lo hiciese parecía una tarea imposible, pero nunca nadie ha dicho de mí que rehuyo un desafío.


	4. Chapter 4

Me ha llevado algo más de lo que esperaba, pero por fin tengo el capítulo cuatro. Os agradezco el interés a todos los que habéis dejado reviews. Siento haber tardado un poco en actualizar, pero a partir de aquí debería ir bastante más rápido. Gracias otra vez y felices fiestas a todos.

--

- Déjame ver si lo he entendido bien.

La noche había pasado muy lentamente mientras trazaba un plan disparatado tras otro. Poco antes del amanecer había renunciado a intentar dormir y había salido a pasear por la ciudad. Incluso a esas horas en Minas Tirith hay gente yendo de un lado a otro, pero al menos puedes caminar sin chocar con nadie. Incluso caminar durante un rato sin cruzarte más que con algún otro guardia.

Para la hora del desayuno tenía un plan. Un plan absurdo y al que nadie que nos conociese daría el más mínimo crédito, pero un plan al fin y al cabo. Dado que el tiempo no me sobraba había ignorado la temprano de la hora y había ido a ver a Eowyn en sus habitaciones en las Casas de la Curación. La había encontrado desayunando con Faramir en un pequeño comedor junto a los jardines, y aunque explicar la situación delante del Senescal me resultaba violento lo cierto era que su ayuda no me vendría mal, así que en cuestión de minutos los había puesto en antecedentes.

No de todo, por supuesto. En aras de mantener la paz familiar no parecía prudente que Faramir conociese los detalles de mis encuentros con su prima. Aún así, convencerlo para que nos ayudase no había sido fácil. Finalmente, entre Eowyn y yo habíamos conseguido convencerlo y ahora ellos habían sacado a Lothiriel de casa y yo esperaba de pie en el estudio de su padre mientras el príncipe de Dol Amroth me atravesaba con la mirada.

- Quieres que mi hija se vaya contigo a Rohan,- puesto que no parecía esperar respuesta, asentí en silencio-. Para que haga compañía a Eowyn y así tu hermana no se sienta sola cuando vuelva a Gondor y sea la nueva princesa de Ithilien.

De nuevo asentí con la cabeza. Al oírla en boca de Imrahil la idea parecía incluso más endeble que cuando se la había explicado a Eowyn y Faramir, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Y por supuesto esa sería una muy buena idea, si no fuera porque van a vivir a varios días de viaje de distancia. Sin duda la amistad de Lothiriel hará que Eowyn se sienta mucho menos sola. Espléndida idea. ¿Vas a explicarme qué demonios pasa aquí?- preguntó después de una pausa.

La mirada ceñuda de Imrahil hizo que de pronto volviera a sentirme como cuando Theodred y yo éramos poco más que unos chiquillos y acabábamos de pie en el estudio de Theoden después de alguna travesura especialmente escandalosa. Sin duda, si mi primo me viera ahora estaría riendo a carcajadas. Claro que si mi primo estuviera vivo yo no tendría este problema, para empezar. Y yo ya no era un niño al que hubieran atrapado en falta, así que tomé aire y miré a Imrahil a los ojos.

- Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con tu hija. Creo… - hice una pausa y empecé de nuevo-. Quiero a Lothiriel a mi lado en el trono de Rohan, pero no me parece justo pedírselo sin darle más tiempo para conocerme.

La cara de asombro del hombre no tenía precio. Durante un momento pareció incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Luego suspiró, se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla y me hizo una seña para que me sentase.

- No voy a preguntarte cómo ni dónde has conocido a mi hija, Eomer, Conociéndola como la conozco no estoy segura de querer enterarme, pero necesito saber que estás seguro de lo que haces, porque si acabas haciéndole daño a mi pequeña tendré que matarte,- se encogió de hombros con aire engañosamente despreocupado-. Sin duda eso acabaría causando tensiones entre Gondor y Rohan y no me gustaría ser responsable de la ruptura de una alianza que nos ha convenido a todos durante tanto tiempo.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta y una mujer mayor entró llevando una bandeja con una jarra de vino y dos copas. Por lo descripción que Lothiriel había hecho de ella la noche anterior reconocí al ama de llaves de Imrahil y me pregunté cuánto habría escuchado antes de entrar.

- Gracias, Hannaeth, eso es todo,- la despidió el príncipe en cuanto dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

Imrahil sirvió dos copas de vino y me tendió una mientras esperábamos a que el ama de llaves abandonase la habitación. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ella, el príncipe de Dol Amroth arqueó una ceja, invitándome a seguir la conversación donde la habíamos dejado.

- No estaría aquí si no estuviera seguro, Imrahil. Valoro demasiado tu amistad como para jugar con los sentimientos de Lothiriel.

Me llevé la copa a los labios y di un sorbo, no demasiado seguido de cómo continuar.

- Verás, yo… siempre pensé que Thedred sería rey después de Theoden. Esa responsabilidad es algo que no esperaba ni deseaba y ahora mismo me parece más una carga que algo deseable, si he de serte sincero, pero la idea de afrontarla con Lothiriel al lado hace que al menos parezca tolerable.

Ni siquiera a Eowyn le había dicho lo que sentía ante la perspectiva de asumir el trono de Theoden en el castillo, y suponía casi un alivio decirlo en alto.

- Eres un buen hombre, Eomer. Lo harás bien,- ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Imrahil había abandonado su asiento hasta que apoyó la mano en mi hombro-. Y no se me ocurre nadie con quien prefiriese ver casada a Lothiriel, pero dime una cosa ¿has hablado de esto con ella?

- No, todavía no. Quería hablar contigo primero y asegurarme de que no ibas a oponerte.

- ¿Me lo has preguntado a mí antes que a ella?- el príncipe de Dol Amroth me miró arqueando una ceja y cuando asentí con la cabeza estalló en carcajadas-. Buena suerte, amigo mío,- dijo cuando por fin pudo contener la risa.

Sin saber muy bien cómo me encontré en la calle con el aviso de que no hacía falta que Lothiriel volviese a casa hasta última hora de la tarde, una extensión a cenar extensible a Eowyn y Faramir, las carcajadas de Imrahil resonando todavía en mis oídos y la preocupante sensación de estar perdiéndome algo importante. No era un experto en las costumbres de Gondor, pero hasta donde yo las conocía no resultaban tan distintas a las de Rohan. Y en Rohan cuando un hombre quiere casarse habla antes con el padre de la novia. Especialmente si su futuro suegro es también un buen amigo. Aunque vista la reacción de Imrahil tal vez fuera una buena idea que me callase aquel detalle al hablar con Lothiriel.

Todavía era temprano para ir al encuentro de Faramir, así que volví a mi alojamiento e hice un esfuerzo par concentrarme en los documentos que esperaban sobre mi mesa. Por alguna misteriosa razón la pila de documentos, cartas e informes que requerían mi atención no parecía disminuir, sin que importase el tiempo que pasase sentado frente a ellos.

Aquella mañana, para empeorar las cosas, mi atención tendía a desviarse hacia cierta pequeña morena que e empeñaba en tomar mis pensamientos al asalto. Para mi sorpresa, sin embargo, cuando una llamada a la puerta me hizo levantar la cabeza un par de horas más tarde, el montón de trabajo pendiente se había reducido considerablemente.

- ¿Mí señor Eomer?- la puerta se abrió y Eothain asomó la cabeza al interior de la habitación.- El senescal de Gondor ha venido a veros. Está esperando en el salón.

- Gracias, estaré con él en un momento.

En cuestión de un par de minutos terminé de escribir la carta que había estado redactando, esperé a que la tinta se secase, la sellé, la sumé a la pila de cartas que esperaban en una esquina de la mesa y salí por la puerta llevándolas conmigo. Eothain esperaba en el pasillo, cerca de la entrada. Me acerqué y le tendí el fajo de papeles.

- Necesito que envíes dos mensajeros, uno a Edoras y otro a El Sagrario-. Dividí las cartas en dos montones y le expliqué rápidamente a dónde iba cada uno-. Diles que no es necesario que esperen respuesta. Estaremos de vuelta en casa antes de que tengan tiempo de volver.

Diez días, doce a lo sumo, y estaríamos de nuevo en Rohan, pensé mientras observaba cómo Eothain inclinaba la cabeza y se volvía rápidamente para dirigirse al campamento al pie de las murallas. Esperé a verlo cruzar la puerta, pensando todavía si había algo que hubiese olvidado decir en alguna de aquellas cartas. Si lo había, mucho me temía que tendría que esperar a que estuviese en Edoras, así que aparté la idea de mi cabeza y me volví hacia el salón en el que esperaba Faramir.

- Te esperaba un poco más tarde,- comenté al verlo de pie junto a la ventana, mirando a la calle-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada,- respondió volviéndose hacia mí-. Pero todo estaba listo y pensé que cuanto más tiempo pases con Thir mejor. Mi primita puede llegar a ser muy difícil de convencer cuando quiere.

- Vamos entonces.

Abrí camino hacia la puerta. Tenía la impresión de que mi futuro cuñado quería decir algo más pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo y yo, por mi parte, seguía discutiendo conmigo mismo todas las posibles maneras de pedir a Lothiriel que viniese conmigo a Rohan sin que ninguna terminase de convencerme, por lo que caminamos en silencio durante unos minutos. La tensión en Faramir, sin embargo, parecía cada vez más evidente. Mejor solucionarlo entonces que más tarde, delante de Eowyn y Lothiriel, así que opté por afrontar la situación directamente.

- Si eso hace que te sientas mejor, Imrahil ha amenazado con declarar la guerra a Rohan si hago el más mínimo daño a su hijo-. Me encogí de hombros al ver que Faramir me miraba con el ceño fruncido. De todas formas, si hay algo que te preocupe quizás sea mejor que me lo digas ahora.

- No es exactamente que algo me preocupe,- masculló agitando la cabeza.

Se detuvo un momento, como si no supiese cómo continuar, y durante un momento pareció tan confuso que no pude evitar la carcajada.

- Que para ti Lothiriel es una hermana pequeña y sí, sabías que probablemente se casaría algún día, pero por algún momento nunca habías llegado a imaginártela realmente al lado de un hombre. Y como además tú eres un hombre estás preguntándote qué vil argucia puedo haber utilizado para seducir a tu dulce pequeña y si tal vez deberías darme una paliza. Sólo por si acaso-. Hice una pausa y lo miré frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.- Sé cómo te sientes. Yo volví del campo de batalla para encontrarme a mi hermanita prometida a un extranjero y todavía hay momentos en los que me pregunto si no debería pedir explicaciones.

Entonces fue Faramir el que se echó a reír. Se encogió de hombros y levantó las palmas de las manos en señal de paz.

- Lo has dejado perfectamente claro. Si mi tío no tiene nada que decir no seré yo el que busque motivos para oponerme. Y por si no te lo he dicho antes,- dijo repentinamente serio-. Tengo toda la intención de asegurarme de que Eowyn sea feliz en Ithilien.

Asentí con la cabeza y a partir de ese momento la leve tensión que siempre había existido entre nosotros pareció desaparecer. No tardamos mucho en recorrer el resto del camino. La casa ante la que nos detuvimos estaba en el círculo inferior de la ciudad. Tenía tres pisos, enormes ventanas en la fachada y parecía lo suficientemente grande como para acoger a todo un eored en su interior. Cosa que, en vista de la cantidad de gente que cruzaba su puerta trayendo y llevando cosas, parecía que iba a suceder.

Faramir se detuvo el tiempo justo para intercambiar unas palabras con una mujer que entraba llevando un montón de ropa blanca y luego entró con paso decidido.

- Parece que están en la parte de atrás,- explicó esquivando a dos hombres que maniobraban para un enorme arcón en una esquina.- Con un poco de suerte ya habrán acabado.

- ¿Ya habrán acabado con qué, exactamente?- Aquella mañana había estado demasiado ocupado planeando lo que debía decir a Imrahil como para prestar demasiada atención a los planes de Eowyn para el resto del día.

- De preparar las cosas para cuando lleguen los niños,- explicó el senescal-. Aragorn quiere al menos una casa en cada ciudad que pueda alojar a los pequeños que han perdido a sus familias en la guerra. Saben los valar que hay demasiados. Queríamos ocuparnos nosotros mismos de la de Minas Tirith, pero mucho me temo que ni él ni yo tenemos demasiada experiencia en convertir viejos palacios llenos de polvo en lugares hogareños, así que he reclutado a Eowyn y a Lothiriel.

- Y es evidente que han puesto las cosas en movimiento,- comenté observando el trajín.

- Contaba con Lothiriel para eso. No esperábamos a los niños hasta dentro de un par de días, pero parece que se han adelantado y nos han informado de que llegarán esta tarde. Nos ha costado tanto decidir dónde queríamos instalarlos que caso todo estaba sin preparar. Por suerte Eowyn parece tener bastante práctica en este tipo de cosas y Lothiriel lleva años dirigiendo la casa de Imrahil, así que supongo que al menos podremos ofrecerles una cena caliente y una cama esta noche.

Faramir abrió una puerta al fondo del pasillo que habíamos recorrido y entendí al momento por qué habían elegido aquella casa para los pequeños. No había muchos jardines en Minas Tirith, pero el de aquella casa era enorme y parecía completamente salvaje, con árboles que trepar, arbustos por todas partes y un buen número de estatuas que parecían haber sido esparcidas por allí sin ningún orden. No había duda de que en cuanto se hubieran instalado los niños disfrutarían de sus nuevos dominios.

En el centro del patio, Eowyn parecía ocupada hablando con un hombre y dos jóvenes doncellas. Nos dedicó una rápida sonrisa, dándose por enterada de nuestra presencia, y volvió a lo suyo. Faramir fue directo hacia ella y yo me detuve a la entrada del jardín, buscando a Lothiriel con la mirada. La encontré sentada ante una mesa de piedra, a la sombra de un enorme roble en una esquina del patio, junto a una mujer mayor que no dejaba de asentir con la cabeza. Anotaba algo en un pergamino y de vez en cuando se detenía para consultar algo con la mujer, que parecía más que contenta de dar su opinión.

La observé durante unos minutos antes de decidirme a acercarme. Aquella mañana vestía de verde y se había recogido el pelo. Aún así algunos rizos rebeldes habían escapado del recogido y se deslizaban obstinadamente delante de sus ojos. Las palmas me cosquilleaban con la necesidad de acercarme y ponerlos de nuevo en su sitio.

Me acerqué con paso lento, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Parecía completamente concentrada, muy diferente de la chiquilla despreocupada que había conocido la tarde anterior. De pronto me di cuenta de la cantidad de tareas que Eowyn desempeñaba en Edoras, y de las que seguramente realizaba sin que yo hubiera llegado siquiera a darme cuenta. Sin duda yo no hubiera sabido por dónde empezar ni en quién delegar, pero al parecer Lothiriel no tendría el más mínimo problema en ocuparse de ellas. Saludé con la cabeza a la mujer cuando se levantó para marcharse, llevando el pergamino en la mano, y ocupé el sitio que acababa de dejar libre junto a Lothiriel.

- Buenos días,- me saludó con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba el tintero y lo dejaba cuidadosamente a un lado-. No esperaba verte esta mañana.

- Buenos días,- comprobé que Eowyn y Faramir estaban de espaldas, todavía pendientes de la conversación, y me adelanté para besarla. Un beso breve y rápido, poco más que un roce de labios que me dejó deseando más, anhelando acariciar sus labios con firmeza y deslizar mis manos por sus costados para atraerla hacia mí, pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar-. Pensé que faltaban demasiadas horas para esta tarde, así que Faramir y yo hemos planeado un secuestro.

- ¿Un secuestro?- parpadeó, confusa, apartándose apenas unos centímetros.

- Un secuestro,- afirmé ampliando la distancia que nos separaba al ver que Eowyn y Faramir se dirigían hacia nosotros-. Siempre que halláis acabado aquí, por supuesto.- Me puse en pie y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Creo que está todo en marcha,- buscando confirmación miró a Eowyn, que asintió con la cabeza-. De momento no hay mucho más que podamos hacer aquí, aunque tal vez deberíamos volver por la tarde y asegurarnos de que todo vaya bien.

- Entonces, señoras,- dijo Faramir cogiendo a mi hermana de la mano y tirando de ella hacia la puerta-, daos por secuestradas hasta esta tarde.

A pesar de las protestas de Eowyn, el senescal se negó a explicar nada más mientras salía de la casa y echaba a andar calle abajo.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Lothiriel en voz baja mientras salíamos tras ellos- ¿Y por qué está Faramir ayudándote a secuestrarme?- alzó la mirada hacia mí y arqueó una ceja, suspicaz.

- Es una sorpresa. Tu primo y yo pensamos que las dos disfrutaríais de unas horas fuera de la ciudad. Aunque si prefieres quedarte…- estaba evitando la parte peliaguda de la pregunta y los dos lo sabíamos. Era evidente que ella quería seguir haciendo preguntas, pero yo no estaba listo para responderlas todavía. No allí, en cualquier caso, en medio de la calle con todo el tráfico de Minas Tirith a mediodía a nuestro alrededor-. Confía en mí, te lo explicaré luego.

Permaneció un momento inmóvil, sus enormes ojos grises clavados en los míos, la indecisión a punto de plasmarse en palabras, hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

- Gracias,- susurré agradeciendo el gesto con un ligero roce de la punta de mis dedos en sus mejillas. Luego me apresuré a seguir a Eowyn y Faramir, que estaban entrando ya en un edificio al fondo de la calle.

Los establos de Minas Tirith se encontraban cerca de las puertas de la ciudad, donde habían sido de mayor utilidad a los mensajeros del senescal durante la guerra. El edificio era realmente espléndido. Una hermosa fachada de mármol blanco tras la que se abría un enorme patio en el que varios mozos se ocupaban de los animales. Los establos se abrían a tres de los lados del patio y sin duda resultaban más que suficientemente amplios y luminosos. No había muchos caballos en la ciudad, pero sin duda cuidaban bien de los que tenían.

En el centro del patio, un mozo sostenía las riendas de Pies de Fuego y de otros tres caballos. Eowyn y Faramir estaban haciéndose cargo ya de sus monturas y Lothiriel avanzó sin dudar hacia una pequeña yegua, de un color gris tan oscuro que casi parecía negro, que trataba de mantenerse apartada de mi caballo, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que Pies de Fuego estaba haciendo por caerle en gracia.

Observé con atención a Lothiriel mientras se acercaba a ella y dedicaba un momento a acariciarla y a susurrar junto a su oreja. Al lado de los otros tres animales la yegua parecía pequeña, pero tenía unas proporciones perfectas y patas largas y firmes. Tal vez los otros pudieran superarla en velocidad a campo abierto, pero dudaba mucho que se quedara atrás en resistencia.

Aprobé en silencio la elección de Imrahil mientras me acercaba para ayudar a Lothiriel a montar y disimulé una sonrisa al ver que Pies de Fuego se resistía a apartarse de la pequeña yegua gris. Sin duda tenía buen gusto.

Faramir abrió la marcha en cuanto todos estuvimos a caballo y mi hermana y Lothiriel salieron directamente tras él. Yo me quedé atrás. Cierto que Faramir no había mostrado ninguna duda con respecto a las habilidades de su prima sobre un caballo, pero dada la actitud de Imrahil, prefería no correr riesgos.

No tardé en darme cuenta de que no tenía motivos para preocuparme. No parecía que Lothiriel tuviese el más mínimo problema para mantener tranquila a su montura entre los transeúntes que se apartaban a nuestro paso y su cuerpo ajustaba perfectamente sus movimientos a los de su montura. O bien tenía una habilidad innata o bien había practicado mucho a espaldas de su padre.

A pesar de todo me mantuve cerca hasta que cruzamos la puertas de la ciudad y Eowyn tomó la delantera, poniendo a su caballo al galope. El senescal salió tras ella y Lothiriel no dudó en seguirlos.

Recorrimos la orilla del Anduin, dejando muy atrás el lugar en el que Lothiriel y yo nos habíamos besado por primera vez. Cuando Faramir se detuvo por fin era cerca de mediodía y yo empezaba a preguntarme cuánto más lejos pretendía ir el senescal. El rostro de mi pequeña, sin embargo, se iluminó con una sonrisa en cuanto reconoció el lugar.

- Pensé que te gustaría venir,- su primo parecía francamente encantado por su reacción, aunque yo no alcanzaba a ver qué tenía aquel tramo del río que fuese diferente a los que habíamos dejado atrás. Si tenía que fiarme de su expresión, Eowyn se sentía exactamente igual de confusa-. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez?

- Años. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a Minas Tirith, e incluso entonces hacía mucho tiempo que las cosas se habían puesto demasiado serias como para que pudiésemos escaparnos hasta aquí. ¿Vamos?

Sin esperar respuesta se adelantó haciendo que la pequeña yegua trepase la ladera de la colina que nos separaba de un recodo del río y desapareció al otro lado.

- ¿Qué me he perdido?- pregunté siguiendo a Faramir colina arriba a paso más lento.

- Querías un sitio especial para poder hablar con ella y te he traído a un sitio especial. Pasamos muchos buenos momentos aquí cuando éramos niños.

- ¿Cuándo erais niños…? Pero entonces Lothiriel debía ser…

- Una pequeñaja insolente que se empeñaba en seguirnos a todas partes-. La sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro del hombre desmentía la rudeza de sus palabras-. La primera vez que la trajimos era demasiado pequeña incluso para montar su propio caballo, pero de alguna manera consiguió convencer a Boromir para que la trajese y luego ya no pudimos quitárnosla de encima. Siempre se las arreglaba para convencer a Boromir de cualquier cosa.

En cuanto alcanzamos la cima de la colina distinguí a Lothiriel internándose entre los restos de varios edificios en diferentes estados de deterioro.

- Se llamaba Desembarco del Rey,- explicó Faramir encabezando la marcha hacia la orilla del río-. En su momento fue un lugar próspero, pero quedó abandonado incluso antes de la época de los senescales, cuando las rutas comerciales con el sur empezaron a perder importancia.

A pesar de que visto desde lo alto el pueblo parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos, en cuanto nos adentramos entre sus calles descubrí que muchos de los edificios se conservaban sorprendentemente bien. Faramir nos guió sin dudar hasta el otro lado del pueblo, donde Lothiriel nos esperaba frente a las puertas de lo que parecía la antigua posada. Había desmontado y miraba alrededor aparentemente absorta en los recuerdos.

- No parece que haya cambiado mucho,- dijo finalmente dirigiéndose a su primo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- No,- confirmó él-. Aunque supongo que no había mucho aquí que pudiese atraer la atención del enemigo. ¿Qué tal si aplazamos las exploraciones hasta después de comer? No sé vosotros, pero yo empiezo a tener hambre.

Todos la teníamos, así que en cuestión de minutos extendimos sobre la hierba la manta que Faramir llevaba sujeta a la silla de su montura y colocamos sobre ella el contenido de sus alforjas. Lo menos que se podía decir era que la cocinera de la casa del senescal se había esmerado y, sin embargo, ninguno de los cuatro comimos demasiado.

El momento de pedirle a Lothiriel que abandonase su país para volver conmigo a Rohan estaba cada vez más próximo y empezaba a sentirme inseguro. Por más vueltas que le daba no acababa de decidir cuál sería la mejor manera de pedírselo. La posibilidad de que me dijese que no hacía que mis silencios fuesen cada vez más largos. Y ella se había dado cuenta de que algo me pasaba. No podía dejar de advertir su mirada preocupada sobre mí cada vez que yo parecía perder el hilo de la conversación.

A pesar de que Eowyn y Faramir hicieron todo lo posible por mantener la charla en tono despreocupado, la tensión fue en aumento. Por fin, cuando Lothiriel dejó de fingir que todavía tenía apetito y dejó a un lado la servilleta que había extendido sobre su regazo, decidí no esperar más. La duda me carcomía. Quería… No, Necesitaba una respuesta y la necesitaba ya. Me puse en pie de un salto y le tendí la mano.

- Ven, demos un paseo,- invité-. Enséñame este lugar.

El hecho de que ni siquiera se molestase en mirar a Faramir o a Eowyn para mí fue indicio más que suficiente de que mi actitud durante la comida había conseguido preocuparla. Apenas se había puesto de pie cuando el sonido de cascos sobre las calles parcialmente pavimentadas del pueblo nos sobresaltó.

Faramir se puso en pie rápidamente e instintivamente los dos echamos mano a la empuñadura de las espadas, colocándonos entre Lothiriel y Eowyn y quienquiera que estuviese acercándose, ignorando la mirada exasperada que nos dirigieron. Por el sonido de los cascos no parecía que los que se acercaban fueran más de dos jinetes, pero ninguno de los dos estábamos dispuestos a arriesgarnos. Los segundos se alargaron, eternos, a medida que el repiqueteo llegaba con más fuerza.

Entonces alcancé a distinguir una voz conocida y el senescal y yo soltamos las empuñaduras a la vez, justo a tiempo de ver cómo Aragorn y Legolas doblaban la esquina, el rey montando a Rothinthil, el caballo que sus parientes le habían traído del norte, y el elfo sobre Aroth, la montura que le había prestado en nuestro primer encuentro.

A duras penas conseguí disimular una mueca al volverme rápidamente a mirar a Faramir. ¿Cómo sabían Aragorn y el elfo dónde encontrarnos? Yo ni siquiera conocía este lugar hasta una hora antes, pero la expresión del senescal dejaba claro que estaba tan confuso como yo.

- Hacía un día demasiado agradable como para que nos quedásemos en Minas Tirith,- explicó Aragorn desmontando a nuestro lado sin que hiciese falta que le preguntásemos nada-. Y pensamos que no os importaría que os hiciésemos compañía. ¿Llegamos a tiempo para que nos deis de comer?

- Seguro,- dijo Eowyn haciéndose cargo-. ¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado?

- No ha sido muy difícil,- respondió Legolas-. Por suerte Aragorn todavía no ha olvidado sus habilidades de montaraz.

Observé sin soltar la mano de Lothiriel cómo los dos se acomodaban en el suelo, no muy seguro de qué hacer, y entonces Legolas levantó la mirada, se fijó en nuestras manos unidas y se puso de pie de un salto.

- Antes de que lo olvide,- dijo sin que yo pudiese intuir lo que se me venía encima-, creo que se impone una felicitación. Sobre todo a ti, amigo mío. No creo que hubieras podido encontrar una reina mejor para Rohan.

El silencio se apoderó de Desembarco del Rey mientras todos nos volvíamos hacia Lothiriel.

10


	5. Chapter 5

- Antes de que lo olvide, creo que se impone una felicitación. Sobre todo a ti, amigo mío. No creo que hubieras podido encontrar una reina mejor para Rohan.

Me llevó un momento asimilar lo que Legolas estaba diciendo. ¿Reina de Rohan? ¿Qué reina de Rohan? ¿Acaso Eomer iba a…? Entonces caí en la cuenta del silencio tenso que había caído sobre el pueblo, de que Eomer todavía me tenía cogida de la mano y de que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en mí, salvo la de Aragorn que parecía estar decidiendo si asesinar o no a su amigo. Me quedé helada.

¿El elfo creía que yo…? Desde luego que lo creía. No necesitaba más que mirar a mi alrededor para darme cuenta de que, al parecer, los únicos que no estábamos enterados de lo que estaba sucediendo éramos Legolas y yo.

- Gracias,- conseguí decir por fin al ver al que al parecer nadie más tenía la intención de intervenir y Legolas empezaba a parecer preocupado por la mirada asesina del rey-. Espero estar a la altura. Todo esto ha sido un tanto… precipitado.

Desde luego mi sonrisa no estaba a la altura de lo que se suele esperar de una novia extasiada, pero dadas las circunstancias pensé que no se me podía pedir mucho más. Apreté la mano de Eomer y levanté la mirada hacia él en busca de ayuda. Después de todo él sabía lo que estaba pasando. Él me había metido en aquel lío. Lo menos que podía hacer era venir al rescate.

- Es cierto que ha sido precipitado,- respondió al cabo de un momento-, pero prometo compensarte. Y creo que voy a empezar a hacerlo con un paseo a la orilla del río, así que si nos disculpáis…

Sin esperar a que nadie le respondiese dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia el río sin mirar hacia atrás. Al parecer tenía prisa por alejarse de oídos indiscretos, porque me costaba seguirle el paso. Pensé en pedirle que parase, pero al ver su ceño fruncido y la más que evidente preocupación en su rostro decidí que podía esperar hasta que nos alejásemos del grupo que nos seguía con la mirada desde la puerta de la posada.

Alcanzamos la orilla del río y comenzamos a caminar hacia el antiguo embarcadero sin que diese muestras de ir a detener la marcha y entonces caí en la cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación. Se me escapó una risita al recordar la cara de susto de Eowyn y Faramir al darse cuenta de lo que Legolas estaba a punto de decir. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más divertido me resultaba y de pronto me encontré riendo a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué…?- Eomer se detuvo a mi lado, al parecer sin saber muy bien qué decir. Parecía tan preocupado y la situación empezaba a resultarme tan ridícula que por mucho que lo intentaba era incapaz de dejar de reír.

- Lo siento,- dije entre carcajadas-. De verdad que lo siento. Pero es que vuestras caras… y el pobre Legolas…

Cuanto más intentaba controlarme menos capaz era de hacerlo. Empezaba a preocuparme de que se lo tomase a mal, después de todo parecía haberse tomado mucho trabajo para conseguir hacer las cosas bien y yo estaba a punto de llorar de la risa, cuando sin previo aviso me encontré entre sus brazos, sintiendo más que escuchando el retumbar de las carcajadas en su pecho.

Tardamos un rato en dejar de reír, sus manos tranquilizadoras recorriendo mi espalda hasta que lo único que alcancé a oír fue el suave sonido del río al deslizarse rozando la antigua roca oscura del embarcadero y el firme latido de su corazón bajo mi oído. Por fin me aparté lo justo para levantar la mirada hacia él, todavía sonriendo.

- Parece que has tenido una noche ocupada.

Tenía que haberlo sido. Nos habíamos separado tarde y aquella mañana Faramir había aparecido en casa tan temprano que, de no ser porque se trataba de un miembro de la familia, se habría considerado una absoluta falta de modales. Era evidente que mi primo había acudido a instancias de Eomer, por lo que tenía que haberlo despertado casi al amanecer.

- Eso me temo, sí,- levantó la mano para apartarme un rizo de la cara y de pronto pareció tan preocupado que me resultó irresistiblemente tierno.

- Entonces,- pregunté al ver que no parecía dispuesto a decir nada más-, ¿vas a explicarme lo que está pasando?

Sus brazos se tensaron a mi alrededor y su pecho se expandió en una respiración profunda antes de que se decidiese a responder.

-Quería decírtelo de otra manera, pero Legolas no me ha dejado muchas opciones,- dijo un momento después,- Mañana volvemos a Rohan.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, aunque no era una noticia inesperada. Era el rey de la Marca, después de todo. Debía asumir su trono en Meduseld y por lo que sabía debía haber tanto que reconstruir en Rohan como en Gondor. En justicia, no podía esperar que se quedara mucho más tiempo, pero de pronto el día me pareció mucho menos brillante. Bajé la mirada hacia su pecho, buscando inútilmente algo que decir.

- Me preguntaba,- su mano en mi mejilla me hizo alzar la cabeza hasta encontrarme con sus ojos verdes, de pronto muy próximos a los míos,- si tal vez querrías venir conmigo.

- ¿Ir contigo?- parpadeé, no del todo segura de lo que me estaba preguntando.

- Hace días que debería haber partido, pero retrasé la marcha porque Aragorn me lo pidió. Por ti me quedaría incluso más tiempo,- deslizó los dedos suavemente, recorriendo despacio la línea de mi barbilla-. El problema es que ya no puedo permitirme el lujo de esperar más, mi gente me necesita en casa y pasarán meses antes de que pueda volver. Meses antes de que pueda visitar Dol Amroth y hacer las cosas como debería.

Las palabras del elfo resonaron entonces de nuevo en mi cabeza y no pude evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

- Has hablado con mi padre-. No me sorprendí cuando asintió con la cabeza. Aquello explicaba el inesperado cambio de actitud de Faramir. Seguí adelante, pronunciando muy despacio, sin saber muy bien cómo preguntar lo que quería saber sin que él me entendiera mal-. No le has pedido mi mano, ¿verdad?

Permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo que empecé a preguntarme si lo habría ofendido, pero finalmente agitó la cabeza.

- Lo pensé, pero no me pareció justo. Mereces mucho más que una proposición apresurada de un hombre al que casi no conoces y que además viene acompañado de más responsabilidades de las que tal vez quieras afrontar.

Sus dedos se deslizaron más abajo, hacia mi cuello, haciendo que casi perdiese el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Entonces de que has hablado con mi padre? – pregunté finalmente con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Te ha dicho Faramir que Eowyn volverá conmigo a Edoras hasta que hayamos celebrado el funeral de mi tío y su boda? – deslizó su pulgar hasta rozar un punto inesperadamente sensible detrás de mi oreja. Incapaz de ocultar el estremecimiento que recorrió mi cuerpo asentí con la cabeza-. He pensado que tal vez te gustaría acompañarla. Vais a ser familia, después de todo, y estoy seguro de que a mi hermana le vendría bien tener una buena amiga en Gondor cuando vuelva para quedarse.

- ¿Y mi padre se ha creído eso?- contuve a duras penas un gemido, absorta en la forma en que el verde de sus ojos parecía oscurecerse por momentos mientras sus dedos se hundían entre mis rizos, deshaciendo a conciencia el recogido que tanto me había costado aquella mañana.

- No, en absoluto, pero no se opondrá si tú deseas acompañarnos-. Colocó una mano bajo mi barbilla, levantándome la cara, y se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron tan cerca de los míos que casi los rozaban al hablar-. ¿Vendrás?

Tal vez fue él el que se inclinó para cerrar la escasa distancia que nos separaba. O quizás fui yo. No estoy demasiado segura de lo que sucedió, pero en lugar de contestar me encontré besándolo, de puntillas, los brazos ceñidos alrededor de su cuello, permitiendo sin dudar el acceso a su lengua mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda, moldeando mi cuerpo contra su pecho.

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos con una lentitud que hizo que me sintiera temeraria y ansiosa. No era un buen momento para la lentitud. Deseaba un beso de verdad, como los que habíamos compartido la noche anterior. Gemí, impaciente, y entreabrí los labios para permitir que mi lengua asomase sólo lo suficiente para rozar la suya.

Su respuesta fue instantánea. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta, inclinó mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que su lengua penetrara profundamente, hasta casi cortarme la respiración. Era un beso ávido, exigente, que estaba a punto de conseguir que me ahogase. En sus labios tanto como en su calor, en el suave aroma a cuero de su coraza, en el sinuoso deslizarse de su lengua. Cuando por fin se detuvo y pasó la yema del pulgar sobre mis labios dejé escapar un suave jadeo y lo miré sin decir palabra.

- ¿Vendrás?- preguntó de nuevo un momento después.

Lo observé un momento más, fascinada por lo hermoso que resultaba allí de pie, a la luz del sol, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos entornados por el deseo. Su mirada se desvió casi imperceptiblemente hacia mis pechos antes de volver a clavarse en mis labios. Me recorrió un escalofrío y respondí casi sin pensarlo.

- Sí,- susurré poniéndome de puntillas para cerrar de nuevo la distancia que nos separaba, y aunque esta vez fui yo la que tomó la iniciativa él no tardó en asumir de nuevo el control. Aquel era el tipo de beso del que había oído hablar entre risas a las sirvientas. Un beso exigente y terno que me robaba el aliento hasta dejarme ligeramente mareada, y cuando por fin nos separamos unos centímetros las rodillas apenas me sostenían.

Varios de los pretendientes que mi padre me había presentado el año anterior habían intentado besarme y había permitido que uno o dos lo hicieran, pero nunca había sido así. Nunca como esto. Sus besos habían sido siempre vacilantes, sus caricias inseguras. Una y otra vez me había sentido como si estuvieran cortejando a mi padre y n a mí. Tal vez para Eomer el matrimonio con la hija del príncipe de Dol Amroth resultase conveniente, pero al menos cuando me tenía entre sus brazos sólo pensaba en Lothiriel. De eso no tenía la menor duda.

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó cuando por fin nos separamos para recuperar el aliento.

- He dicho que iré,- dije volviéndome. Lo cogí de la mano y empecé a tirar de él hacia las calles de Desembarco del Rey. Pero no prometo que vaya a quedarme,- concluí encogiéndome de hombres.

- Ya veo,- respondió poniéndose a mi altura y atrayéndome hasta sujetarme por la cintura-. Tu padre me avisó de que ibas a ser difícil.

- ¿Dijo eso?- fruncí ligeramente el ceño. En el fondo tampoco podía reprochárselo. El último año no le había puesto las cosas demasiado fáciles.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Eomer con curiosidad al ver que caminábamos hacia el interior del pueblo, tan cerca el uno del otro que casi sentía el roce de mi falda contra sus botas al caminar. El pueblo no había cambiado mucho desde mi última visita. La vegetación parecía un poco más salvaje. Algunos muros había terminado de derrumbarse, pero todo parecía estar básicamente igual. Me detuve un momento para orientarme y luego me interné en una calle estrecha.

- Dejé algo aquí la última vez que vine. Pensaba que ya no podría recuperarlo, pero ya que hemos venido me gustaría comprobar si sigue donde lo puse.

-¿Cuánto hace de eso?- Ahora que sabía que lo acompañaría a Rohan parecía mucho más relajado. Ahora era yo la que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Había mucho que preparar si debía salir de viaje al día siguiente, pero tampoco quería dar la excursión por terminada todavía.

- Casi cinco años. Lo dejé bien guardado,- añadí al ver cómo arqueaba una ceja con cierto escepticismos-. Debería seguir allí.

Desembarco del Rey no había sido un pueblo grande ni siquiera en sus momentos de mayor esplendor, por lo que en cuestión de minutos estuvimos frente a la casa que buscaba. Al menos desde fuera parecía mantenerse casi intacta, salvo por la puerta inexistente, la maleza salvaje que se había apoderado del pequeño jardín y las desvencijadas contras de las ventanas, que chocaban una y otra vez contra los muros, empujadas por la brisa.

- ¿Aquí?- Asentí con la cabeza y eché a andar hacia la puerta. Una mano sobre mi hombro me detuvo antes de que hubiera podido dar dos pasos-. ¿Qué tipo de caballero sería si dejase que una hermosa dama se enfrentase al peligro antes que yo?

- ¡Oh, perdón!- retrocedí, dejándole libre el camino hacia la puerta, y me incliné en mi mejor reverencia-. Jamás se me ocurriría ofenderos de semejante manera.

- Eso pensaba,- se inclinó con seriedad fingida y cruzó la puerta con precaución. Lo observé desaparecer al otro lado del umbral como si realmente esperase encontrar algo peligroso al otro lado. Había visto a mi padre, a mis hermanos e incluso a mis primos hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, y aunque aquella vena protectora podía ser muy agradable, lo cierto es que en determinadas circunstancias llegaba a convertirse en algo sumamente molesto. Nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada, sin embargo. Caminé hacia la puerta justo cuando él asomaba al exterior.

- Está bastante peor por dentro que por fuera, pero no parece que vaya a caerse enseguida,- dijo tendiéndome la mano en cuanto me acerqué lo suficiente-. Pisa con cuidado.

La advertencia no estaba de más. El interior estaba oscuro. La maleza había empezado a crecer dentro de la casa y la mayor parte del suelo estaba levantada. No resultaba fácil avanzar sin que mi vestido se enganchase una y otra vez, pero tampoco necesitaba ir muy lejos. Por suerte, la chimenea seguía en pie.

Me acerqué con sumo cuidado y deslicé una mano en el interior, buscando el hueco que sabía que debía encontrarse detrás de uno de los ladrillos. Tanteé con cuidado unos segundos hasta encontrar la abertura. No me molesté en disimular una mueca de asco al apartar la telaraña que la cubría y rebusqué a toda prisa hasta que mis dedos se cerraron sobre la familiar bolsa de terciopelo.

- Lo tengo,- exclamé sacando la mano con cuidado, apretando la bolsita con fuerza en la palma de mi mano.

- Entonces salgamos ya,- resultaba evidente que Eomer no se sentía cómodo allí dentro y no podía reprochárselo. Ahora que ya tenía lo que había ido a buscar yo también prefería volver al aire libre.

Después de la relativa oscuridad del interior, la luz del atardecer resultaba casi deslumbrante. Me detuve un momento en el umbral, para permitir que mis ojos se acostumbrasen de nuevo a la claridad y un momento después levanté la mano y abrí los ojos lentamente.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Eomer mirando la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo azul, cubierta de polvo y telarañas, que sostenía en la mano.

- Deja que te lo enseñe,- rápidamente aparté las telarañas y limpié parte del polvo que la cubría. Los nudos estaban más apretados de lo que recordaba y tuve que pelearme un rato con ellos antes de poder abrirla.

- Siento interrumpir.- me sobresalto la voz del nuevo rey de Gondor apareciendo por detrás de Eomer-, pero me temo que tenemos que volver a la ciudad.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?- observé con curiosidad la repentina tensión que parecía haberse apoderado de Eomer.

- No, tranquilo. Nada grave al menos,- respondió Aragorn encogiéndose de hombros,- pero acaba de llegar un mensajero informándonos de que los carromatos que traen a los niños ya están a la vista de la ciudad.

- ¿Y?- la pregunta fue breve y llegó acompañada de un ceño fruncido.

- Y Faramir, Eowyn y yo podríamos arreglárnosla perfectamente para recibirlos y acomodarlos, pero tu futuro cuñado cree que no resultaría apropiado que Lothiriel se quede sola contigo,- el ceño fruncido de Eomer parecía divertirlo sobremanera.

- ¿Va a volver a empezar? Pensaba que ya habíamos resuelto ese tema,- ahora mi apuesto jinete parecía francamente exasperado,

- No ha dicho que a "él" no le pareciera bien, Eomer. Ha dicho que no resultaría apropiado. Tal vez allá en el norte no lo sepáis, amigo mío, pero aquí en el sur hay reglas muy estrictas sobre lo que se espera que hagan y dejen de hacer las jóvenes damas de la nobleza, especialmente en presencia de rudos guerreros extranjeros. Por lo que sé, quedarse a solas con ellos sin nadie más presente para asegurarse de que no se propasen resulta absolutamente inapropiado.

Consiguió terminar su discurso, pero resultaba evidente que cada vez le resultaba más difícil contener la risa.

- Muy bien. Ningún problema. Nos quedaremos ese mensajero tuyo. ¿Dónde lo has dejado?

Al levantar la vista el brillo de los ojos de Eomer me dejó claro que estaba divirtiéndose casi tanto como su amigo. Por lo menos, la sangre no amenazaba con empezar a correr en breve.

- Me temo que ya va camino de Minas Tirith. Sabía que me costaría convencerte y tu hermana quería enviar algunas instrucciones de última hora.

Aragorn abrió camino hacia la posada, volviéndose a mirarnos por encima del hombro.

- Podría pedirle a Legolas que os hiciese compañía pero te conozco, Eomer, y probablemente si lo hiciera su vida correría peligro si lo hago. No estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

- Sabía que tenía que haber acabado con él el día que lo conocí. Aquella mañana en la pradera cuando perseguíais a los uruks,- hablaba en voz baja, pero todos éramos perfectamente conscientes de que Aragorn podía escucharlo perfectamente-. Sabía que no iba a traerme más que problemas desde el momento en que lo vi por primera vez.

El rey y yo estallamos en carcajadas al mismo tiempo. Eomer nos fulminó a los dos con la mirada y entornó los ojos.

-Mañana,- me susurró esta vez tan cerca de mi oído que sólo yo alcancé a escucharlo. Enlazó los dedos en mi mano libre y echó a andar detrás del rey.

- Mañana, le respondí en voz igualmente baja mientras deslizaba la pequeña bolsita de terciopelo en el bolsillo interior de mi capa. De momento, podía esperar.

7


	6. Chapter 6

Apenas había amanecido y la gran plaza que se abría frente a las puertas de Minas Tirith desbordaba gente y actividad. Los jinetes de Rohan se marchaban y eran muchos los que habían acudido a despedirlos. Una auténtica multitud se apiñaba a ambos lados del camino que salía de la ciudad, dispuesta a rendir homenaje a los aliados del norte. Los jinetes de Rohan se marchaban y yo cabalgaría con ellos.

En las últimas horas los acontecimientos se habían precipitado de tal manera que no podía evitar sentirme un tanto confusa. Después de recibir y acomodar a los niños la tarde anterior había quedado tiempo para muy poco, especialmente porque mi padre había invitado a Eomer y a Eowyn y Faramir a cenar, los sanadores habían permitido por fin que Amrothos abandonase las Casas de la Curación y Aragorn y Legolas habían decidido quedarse también. Aunque no se habían quedado hasta tarde, lo cierto era que no me habían dejado mucho tiempo para preparativos.

Afortunadamente, Hannaeth se había hecho cargo de casi todo, pero aún así era tarde cuando mi padre, mi hermano y yo no s habíamos sentado en su estudio para sostener una larga charla delante de una última taza de té. Lo hacíamos con frecuencia, en casa, para contarnos lo que habíamos hecho durante el día. Aquella noche, incluso sin Elthir ni Erchirion la conversación se había alargado hasta que mi padre me había mandado a la cama, a descansar al menos unas horas.

No es que hubiera dormido mucho, de todas formas. Los nervios y la excitación me habían hecho dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, no del todo segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta, pero incapaz de arrepentirme de ella. Finalmente había renunciado a la idea de dormir y me había acomodado en el asiento acolchado junto a la ventana, arropada en una manta, esperando que llegara la mañana. En algún momento, sin embargo, debía haberme quedado dormida, porque Hannaeth había tenido que despertarme por la mañana, tan temprano que afuera todavía era de noche.

Despedirme de la mujer había sido tan difícil como decir adiós a Amrothos, que no estaba todavía en condiciones de subir a un caballo. Ni siquiera para cubrir la corta distancia en que el rey, Faramir, mi padre y un pequeño destacamento de hombres de Gondor nos acompañarían.

De pie en una esquina de la plaza, escuché de nuevo los consejos de la anciana ante la mirada divertida de mi hermano. No tenía corazón para interrumpirla, aunque me había dicho lo mismo por lo menos tres veces desde la noche anterior. Iba a echarla de menos tanto como ella a mí. A las dos estaban a punto de saltársenos las lágrimas cuando mi padre se acercó llevando a su caballo y a mi yegua, Nube, de las riendas.

- ¿Estás lista, pequeña? Es la hora.

Antes de poder contestar me vi envuelta por los brazos de la anciana ama de llaves que había ejercido de madre desde la muerte de la mía.

- Te ocuparás de ellos, ¿verdad?- pregunté devolviéndole el abrazo.

- ¿No lo he hecho siempre, niña?- me respondió secándose una lágrima con el dorso de la mano-. Y más vale que le digas a ese señor de los caballos que cuide bien de ti o tendrá que responder ante mí.

- No te preocupes por ella, Hannaeth,- la voz de Eomer sonó baja y tranquilizadora a mis espaldas-. Me aseguraré de que esté bien. Y recuerda que eres bienvenida a Edoras cada vez que la eches de menos.

Después de los nervios que me habían atenazado durante las últimas horas su sola presencia a mi lado hizo que me sintiera mucho más tranquila. La novedad de aquella sensación me resultaba turbadora. ¿Cómo era posible que me sintiera tan segura al lado de alguien a quien apenas conocía? No pude evitar provocarlo.

- Además, sólo he prometido visitar Edoras, Hannaeth,- sonreí a Eomer antes de volverme a dar un último abrazo a la anciana-. Puede que me tengas de vuelta en casa mucho antes de lo que esperas.

- También es posible que sea Eomer es el que se lo piense mejor, ¿sabes, hermanita?- Amrothos me apartó suavemente de los brazos de Hannaeth y me envolvió en un abrazo de oso-. De momento, el pobre está cegado por tu sonrisa y tus hermosos ojos.

- Cierto.- Le interrumpió Faramir que acababa de aparecer a su lado llevando a Eowyn de la mano.- Todavía no conoce tu cabezonería, ni tu vena mandona, ni...

- ¿Me he perdido algo?- pregunté a mi hermano enarcando una ceja-. Nuestro muy querido primo sabe que voy a pasar semanas con su novia, ¿verdad? ¿Y que puedo contarle montones de historias comprometedoras?

- ¿Ves? A eso me refería,- contraatacó Faramir-. Tiene su encanto, pero hay que acostumbrarse.

- No hay problema. Estoy seguro de que podré acostumbrarme-. Eomer alargó una mano enguantada y la apoyó suavemente sobre mi hombro-. No quiero meterte prisa, pero debemos irnos ya.

Asentí con la cabeza, di un último abrazo a Hannaeth y dejé que Amrothos me ayudase a montar. En cuestión de segundos todo el mundo pareció estar listo y en movimiento. Eomer se había situado en cabeza, junto al rey de Gondor y a Legolas. Eowyn y Faramir los seguían de cerca. Mi padre y yo íbamos detrás, seguida de una mínima escolta de hombres de la ciudad y de Dol Amroth.

El ejército de Rohan esperaba, en formación, en los campos del Pelennor. Incluso desde aquella distancia, en el momento de cruzar las puertas alcancé a sentir su impaciencia. Los caballos piafaban y pateaban el suelo, ansiosos por emprender camino después del tiempo que habían pasado inactivos en Minas Tirith, y los jinetes parecían ansiosos por soltarles las riendas y dejarlos galopar.

No pude evitar preguntarme si mi pequeña Nube y yo estaríamos a la altura. Ya era tarde para echarme atrás, sin embargo, así que tragué saliva, respiré hondo y sonreí mientras pasábamos ante la multitud que se había acercado a despedirnos.

Avanzamos despacio hasta que dejamos a la gente atrás y entonces aceleramos el paso. Cabalgábamos en silencio. El retumbar de los cascos de los caballos a nuestras espaldas complicaba la conversación y, de todas formas, tampoco habría sabido qué decir. De pronto había tantas cosas de las que quería hablar con mi padre que no sabía por donde empezar.

Por suerte él parecía entenderlo perfectamente, porque se limitó a mantenerse a mi lado, en silencio, hasta que nos detuvimos en un punto en el que el camino se bifurcaba, desviándose hacia las montañas. Allí, nuestros caminos se separaban. En cuanto Eomer dio la señal de alto se limitó a desmontar y cogerme entre sus brazos mientras yo me dejaba caer desde el lomo del caballo, como hacía cuando era una niña. Cerré los ojos y me olvidé de todo durante un momento, relajándome el familiar aroma a cuero y al aceite para cuidar armaduras que siempre había acompañado a los abrazos de mi padre.

- No necesito decirte que te comportes. Sé que harás que me sienta orgulloso. Y te veré en tan solo unas semanas,- me susurró sin soltarme. Alguien que lo conociera menos que yo no habría alcanzado a percibir el ligero temblor en su voz-. Si entonces quieres volver a casa sólo tienes que decirlo.

- Estaré bien,- le respondí simulando más tranquilidad de la que sentía al darme cuenta de su preocupación-. Y me verás dentro de sólo unas semanas-, añadí apartándome un poco y sonriéndole-. Mientras puedes ir empezando a pensar en buscarle novia a Amrothos. Si no haces algo al respecto, y pronto, se le pasará el arroz.

Estalló en carcajadas y me estrechó de nuevo con fuerza mientras los demás se acercaban a nosotros.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, pero me temo que esa puede ser una tarea complicada.

- Confío en tu habilidad, papá. Además, ahora que la guerra ha acabado deberías tener tiempo y sé por experiencia lo eficaz que puedes llegar a ser-. Le guiñé un ojo antes de volverme para decir adiós a Faramir, Aragorn y Legolas.

Las despedidas fueron rápidas. Nosotros teníamos que seguir camino y el rey y su senescal tenían tareas pendientes esperándolo en la ciudad. Además, a ninguno parecían gustarnos prolongar el momento del adiós. Eomer se disponía a despedirse de Legolas cuando el elfo lo interrumpió.

- Sé que debería haberte avisado antes, pero si no te importa me gustaría acompañaros por lo menos una parte del camino.

- Por supuesto que será un placer y un honor tenerte con nosotros,- le respondió Eomer con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-, aunque pensaba que te quedaría todavía un tiempo en la ciudad. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- No, nada importante por lo menos-, lo tranquilizó Legolas-. Pero mi padre ha enviado a un pequeño grupo de emisarios a Minas Tirith y me gustaría hacer por lo menos parte del camino con ellos.

- Entonces nuestro camino es el tuyo, Legolas. Considérate bienvenido.

Aquello pareció dar la conversación por terminada y antes de que pudiera darme cuanta mi padre, Faramir y el rey se perdían en la distancia, de vuelta a la ciudad. No pude evitar que el estómago me diera un vuelco al verlos alejarse. Hasta aquel momento sólo me había alejado de mi familia por causas de fuerza mayor y de pronto me sentí un poco sola.

No lo estaba, sin embargo. Justo detrás de mí podía notar una presencia tranquilizadora, que esperaba en silencio a que yo me volviera. Cerré los ojos un momento y respiré hondo. Aquello era una aventura, después de todo. O lo más parecido a una aventura que había vivido nunca, y no había vuelta atrás, así que bien podía intentar disfrutarla.

- Entonces,- dije volviéndome finalmente con una sonrisa-, ¿hasta dónde tienes pensado llegar hoy?

La mano de Eomer se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la mía hasta el lugar en el que Nube esperaba tranquilamente a unos pasos de Pies de Fuego, que parecía tan impaciente por continuar como el esto de los rohirrim.

- Seguiremos hasta mediodía, haremos una parada para comer algo rápido y seguiremos hasta el atardecer. No iremos muy rápido, pero serán bastantes horas. ¿Estarás bien?- preguntó.

- Estaré bien,- le respondía con tanta seguridad como pude reunir. No me cabía duda de que cabalgar con el ejército de Rohan no se parecería demasiado al tranquilo viaje que me había llevado desde Dol Amroth hasta Minas Tirith, pero estaba segura de que lo disfrutaría. Eomer me miró un momento, como si tratara de decidir si estaba tan segura de lo que decía como parecía y finalmente me sonrió y me acarició brevemente la mejilla con una mano enguantada.

- De acuerdo,- dijo ayudándome a montar antes de volverse y gritar sobre su hombre-. ¡Eothain! ¡En marcha!

Alguien gritó una orden y, con la misma velocidad con la que se habían dispersado los jinetes recompusieron filas y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Esa vez me encontraba en el grupo de cabeza, entre Eomer y Eowyn, que tenía a Legolas a la derecha.

Cabalgamos un rato en silencio, hasta que el elfo preguntó algo a Eomer sobre la ruta que los jinetes habían seguido para llegar a Minas Tirith y entonces la conversación empezó a fluir cómodamente mientras intercambiábamos historias sobre nuestros respectivos hogares y los lugares que habíamos visitado.

La situación no permitía que Eomer y yo tuviésemos las más mínima intimidad, pero el intercambio de miradas, susurros y roces casi imperceptibles sin que nos descubrieran espectadores indiscretos no tardó en convertirse en otra forma de hacer el camino menos pesado. No pude dejar de percibir, sin embargo, las miradas curiosas que me dirigían muchos de los jinetes.

De vez en cuando alguna se acercaba a consultar algo con Eomer y ambos se apartaban a conferenciar a un lado. Otras veces era Legolas el que se adelantaba, perdiéndose con Arod más allá de alguna curva del camino, y las ausencias de los dos nos dejaban a Eowyn y a mí tiempo más que suficiente para empezar a conocernos. Después de todo, llegase o no a buen puerto mi viaje a Rohan, íbamos a ser familia. A pesar de que habíamos coincidido más de una vez en Minas Tirith, nunca habíamos tenido tiempo para sentarnos y hablar. Ahora empezaba a darme cuenta de que teníamos mucho en común, tal vez porque las dos habíamos perdido a nuestras madres demasiado pronto y nos habíamos quedado solas en una casa llena de hombres sobreprotectores, y la complicidad no tardó en aparecer entre nosotras.

La parada a mediodía fue sumamente breve. Apenas el tiempo necesario para dar cuenta de una ración de carne frío y fruta, acompañados por el agua fresca de un arroyo cercano, y dejar descansar a los caballos. En poco más de una hora estábamos de nuevo en marcha.

Hacia media tarde, Legolas y yo nos encontramos cabalgando a solas durante un rato. Permanecimos en un cómodo silencio tanto tiempo que casi me sobresaltó cuando por fin decidió entablar conversación.

- Espero no haber causado problemas.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confusa, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

- Ayer,- explicó-. Me temo que mi intervención no fue demasiado oportuna. Tu padre parece pensar que si crees que Eomer ha dado algo por sentado o que has sido la última en enterarte de lo que pasaba podías ponerle las cosas muy difíciles, y eso es lo último que desearía.

- Eso piensa, ¿no?- reí en voz baja, agitando la cabeza-. La verdad es que todavía no conozco demasiado bien a Eomer. Tú has pasado más tiempo con él que yo. Dime, ¿es de esos que lanzan piedras contra su propio tejado?

- No, no suele hacerlo-, respondió tomándose la pregunta completamente en serio-. De todas formas quería que supieras que no fue él quien nos lo contó. Tu padre nos dijo a Aragorn y a mí que Eomer había caído presa de tus más que considerables encantos y yo di por hecho que las cosas habían ido más lejos de lo que al parecer habían ido. De verdad lamento haber sido inoportuno.

- No lo sientas,- dije ruborizándome ligeramente ante el cumplido-. Recordaré toda la vida la expresión de su cara al oírte. Además,- añadí con una sonrisa-, la culpa es de mi padre y sus afanes casamenteros.

- ¿Imrahil?- preguntó girándose sobre la silla de Arod y mirándome con patente incredulidad. Reí alegremente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me sentía molesta por los esfuerzos de mi padre.

- Supongo que no puedo reprochárselo. En el fondo no hace más que preocuparse por mí.

- ¿Y en Gondor una hija soltera es motivo de preocupación?

- Algunas más que otras,- dije divertida ante su cada vez más evidente confusión-. Verás, mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña, así que llevo años ocupándome de la casa de mi padre. Mi hermano mayor se casa este verano y se da por hecho que su mujer ocupará mi lugar. Es lo normal. Después de todo será la esposa del heredero del príncipe.

Para mí no supone ningún problema,- expliqué encogiéndome de hombros-. Hace años que nos conocemos. Nos llevamos bien, y si ella se ocupa de los asuntos domésticos puede que por fin tenga algo de tiempo libre para mí, pero mi padre parece pensar que me sentiré triste y dejada de lado. Cree que un marido y una casa propia son la solución perfecta a todos esos problemas que al parecer voy a tener.

- ¿Y ha estado buscándote marido?- un destello en sus ojos me dijo que empezaba a entender la situación.

- Con toda dedicación. Según él es culpa suya que no haya tenido tiempo suficiente para conocer a suficientes solteros adecuados, así que decidió tomar medidas para arreglarlo.

- Entiendo,- asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Muchos?

- Más que suficientes. Y todos parecían pensar que el hecho de que mi padre hubiera decidido presentarnos suponía poco menos que un acuerdo de matrimonio,- no me molesté en disimular mi disgusto-. Sin molestarse en preguntarme. Como si yo no tuviera nada que decir al respecto. Es posible que no me lo tomase demasiado bien.

- Pero no tienes ese problema con Eomer,- se limitó a afirmarlo, sin dudar.

- Eomer…- dudé, no muy segura de hasta dónde podía ser sincera con el elfo-. Bueno, sé que Eomer estaba interesado en mí antes de saber quién era. Y puedo entender que tenga prisa. No es como si fuésemos vecinos y tuviésemos todo el tiempo del mundo para un noviazgo en condiciones. Además,- me encogí de hombros y le dediqué una sonrisa traviesa-, no le he prometido casarme. Sólo darle tiempo para que intente convencerme.

Legolas se quedó mirándome un momento antes de devolverme la sonrisa.

- Estoy seguro de que aprovechará el tiempo. Pero dime, ¿no echarás de menos el mar si decides quedarte en Rohan?

Era evidente que, pese a que había dicho que lo había visto durante apenas unas horas, el mar había impresionado profundamente al elfo. Yo lo amaba también con todas mis fuerzas, así que dejé que cambiara de tema y en ello seguíamos cuando Eomer volvió a unirse a nosotros. Suspiré aliviada cuando nos dijo que no tardaríamos en llegar al lugar en el que planeaba pasar la noche. No estaba acostumbrada a pasar horas sobre la silla de un caballo y el día comenzaba a pasarme factura. Empezaba a sentirme dolorida y cansada, a pesar de que no estaba dispuesta a quejarme.

Los hombres que Eomer había enviado por delante se habían ocupado de que por lo menos parte de las tiendas estuviesen listas cuando llegamos. Uno de los jinetes se acercó para hacerse cargo de mi yegua del caballo de Eowyn en cuanto pusimos el pie en el suelo e inmediatamente el extenso prado se convirtió en una especie de caos perfectamente organizado en el que al parecer todos sabían lo que hacer excepto yo, que me limité a quedarme en pie, mirando a mi alrededor y tratando de que las rodillas no me flaqueasen. Me pregunté qué pensarían los rohirrim de una posible futura reina que ni siquiera era capaz de recorrer a caballo el trayecto hasta su país.

- Es sólo la falta de costumbre. Mañana será más fácil,- dijo Eomer apareciendo repentinamente a mi lado y apoyando una mano en mi cintura, sosteniéndome de forma casi imperceptible.

- ¿Es tan evidente?- sonreí, cansada.

- Sólo para los que estamos cerca y sólo porque me advertiste de que no estabas acostumbrada a montar,- respondió acariciado la base de mi espalda con movimientos lentos y relajantes. Estuve a punto de echarme a reír al recordar que le había visto hacer lo mismo con Pies de Fuego más de una vez a lo largo del día, pero era demasiado agradable como para quejarme-. No te haces justicia a ti misma, de todas firmas. Tienes que haber practicado mucho a espaldas de Imrahil para montar como lo haces.

Iba a contestar cuando Eowyn se acercó a nosotros seguida de cerca por dos de los jinetes.

- Me dicen que nuestra tienda está lista, si no te importa que la compartamos. ¿Qué tal si nos quitamos del medio y descansamos un rato antes de que sea hora de preparar la cena?

Asentí, más que feliz de aceptar su sugerencia, y la seguí hasta una tienda levantada a un lado del prado, con los pendones de Rohan ondeando junto a la entrada. Habían preparado dos lechos de viaje y alguien se había ocupado de que tuviésemos suficiente agua fresca para asearnos. No se parecía gran cosa a los lujos que habíamos dejado atrás en Minas Tirith, pero en aquel momento la pequeña habitación de lona me pareció un palacio.

Descansamos un rato, cambiamos nuestros vestidos por otros limpios y descansamos un rato más. Era una Lothiriel completamente renovada la que siguió finalmente a Eowyn al exterior cuando empezaban a encenderse las primeras hogueras.

Dejé que ella tomase la iniciativa, dado que sin duda estaba más familiarizada que yo con las costumbres de su gente y, a tenor de lo que había oído sobre sus hazañas durante la guerra, con la vida de un campamento militar. No pude dejar de observar, sin embargo, que varios de los jinetes nos miraban con el ceño fruncido al ver que nos acercábamos a las cazuelas.

- ¿Hay algún problema?- pregunté en voz baja-. ¿Les molesta que cocinemos?

- Les molesta que yo cocine,- se encogió de hombros mientras elegía un par de pucheros-. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo y por lo menos lo que yo preparo está cliente. Por casualidad tú no sabrás cocinar, ¿verdad?

Me eché a reír ante el tono esperanzado de la pregunta.

- Creo que puedo arreglármelas para preparar algo comestible. Déjame ver qué tenemos.

Cocinar en una hoguera en el campo no podía ser muy diferente a cocinar en una hoguera en una playa y aquello sabía hacerlo. Por tradición, las mujeres de la nobleza de Dol Amroth acostumbraban a cocinar para sus maridos y Hannaeth se había asegurado de que aprendiese. Aunque salvo cuando mi padre permitía que los acompañase a él o a mis hermanos en alguna de sus expediciones por la costa no había tenido ocasión de practicar demasiado.

No tardé en darme cuenta de dónde se encontraba el problema de Eowyn. Tenía demasiada prisa. A pesar de que ponía todo su empeño en hacerlo bien, la impaciencia se apoderaba de ella cada vez que teníamos que esperar a que el agua hirviera o las verduras alcanzasen el punto correcto antes de añadir el siguiente ingrediente. Sin necesidad siquiera de hablarlo yo me ocupé de los pucheros mientras ella se ocupaba de contarme quién era quién en el campamento.

- Creo que voy a tener que enfadarme,- dijo un rato después, cuando el aroma de nuestro guiso empezó a mezclarse con el de lo que se cocinaba en las otras hogueras-. Cuando yo cocino huyen como conejos.

En aquel momento nadie parecía estar huyendo. A decir verdad varios de los rohirrim habían empezado a acomodarse cerca. Eomer apareció, ya libre de la coraza que había llevado durante todo el día, y procedió a presentarme a todos los que iban a cenar con nosotros. La mayoría eran los líderes del ejército de la Marca, pero varios eran sencillamente sus amigos y la complicidad entre ellos era claramente visible. La cena fue agradable, con una sobremesa más larga de lo que hubiera esperado. Cuando los primeros empezaron a retirarse, Eomer se puso en pie y me ofreció una mano.

- No es bueno irse a la cama justo después de cenar. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

Asentí con la cabeza y dejé que me ayudase a levantarme, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Legolas se me adelantó.

- Una idea espléndida,- sonrió con aire inocente mientras Eowyn se levantaba también-. Hace una noche realmente hermosa.

Eomer le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero el elfo ni siquiera se inmutó. Ignorándolo completamente se dedicó a entretenernos a Eowyn y a mí con historias de los días antiguos. Era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Eomer hubiera preferido prescindir de su presencia y de la de su hermana y el brillo de sus ojos cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me dejó claro que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Al parecer estaba decidido a que Eomer se esforzase si quería pasar tiempo a mi lado.

Las tres jornadas siguientes fueron muy similares a la primera. Largas horas a caballo que se alargaban desde el amanecer hasta justo antes de la puesta del sol, con tan solo una breve pausa a mediodía. La primera noche, sin embargo, significó el inicio de una especie de extraño juego que parecía estar pensado para acabar con la paciencia de Eomer y, de paso, con la mía.

Legolas y Eowyn parecían confabulados para impedir que pasáramos un solo minuto a solas. Si Eowyn se alejaba un rato el elfo se aseguraba de no moverse de mi lado hasta que ella estaba de vuelta. Si Legolas se adelantaba para explorar el siguiente tramo del camino era mi futra prima la que se aseguraba de quedarse junto a mí. Cada intento de Eomer de que nos alejásemos a solas era contrarrestado por la pareja, que parecía estar pasándolo en grande observando su creciente frustración.

Era imposible que los jinetes no se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba y cuando lo hicieron no tardaron en tomar cartas en el asunto. La situación se volvió aún más absurda. Ahora cuando Eomer se veía obligado a alejarse Eothain, Erkenbrand o algún otro aparecía inmediatamente a mi lado y se dedicaba a fulminar al elfo con la mirada hasta que volvía.

La noche del cuarto día estaba harta. No sabía si reír o llorar. Mi paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse y no era difícil ver que la de Eomer no estaba mucho mejor. Faltaba tan poco para que empezase a gritar a alguien, sin que me importase quien fuera, que opté por retirarme a dormir prácticamente en cuanto terminé de cenar. Por suerte estaba lo suficientemente cansada después de las largas horas sobre la silla del caballo como para quedarme dormida antes de que Eowyn apareciera.

Me desperté en medio de la noche. Algo rozaba mi mejilla y se obstinaba en volver una y otra vez por mucho que yo intentaba apartarlo sin abrir los ojos.

- Mmffmm,- murmuré por fin agitando una mano.

- Sssshhh,- un dedo se posó sobre mis labios-. No hagas ruido o se despertarán. ¿Quieres venir a dar un paseo? ¿Los dos solos? ¿Sin escolta?

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, los ojos todavía cerrados.

- Dame cinco minutos para vestirme.

- Te espero en la parte de atrás de la tienda.

Unos labios cálidos rozaron mi mejilla y un instante después estuve sola. Me desperecé, preguntándome cómo era posible que un hombre tan grande se moviera tan silenciosamente. Al otro lado de la tienda se oía la rítmica respiración de Eowyn. No había duda de que dormía plácidamente, así que aparté con sigilo las mantas y tanteé buscando el vestido que había dejado a los pies del catre de campaña.

Vestirme a oscuras, tratando de no tropezar con nada y de no hacer ruido no resultó tarea fácil y un par de veces Eowyn se dio la vuelta en sueños, haciéndome pensar que la había despertado. Tenía el sueño pesado, por suerte, y acabé cruzando la puerta sin que se enterase. Aquella noche habían montado el campamento junto al lindero de un bosque y Eomer me esperaba apoyado contra el tronco de uno de los árboles.

- Sabes que si nos descubren vamos a tener problemas, ¿verdad?- pregunté deteniéndome a sólo unos pasos.

- Nos quedan unos diez días de viaje, ¿Crees que pueden ser peores que estos?- enarcó una ceja y me tendió la mano.

- La verdad es que lo dudo,- me apoyé a su lado, contra el tronco del árbol-. ¿Qué demonios les ha pasado a todos?

- Ni lo sé ni quiero saberlo, pero si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí acabarán por descubrirnos. ¿Quieres arriesgarte?

Ni él ni yo queríamos. El bosque se extendía desde el lugar en el que estábamos hasta los pies de las montañas. La luna estaba llena y se filtraba lo suficiente entre las copas de los árboles como para que pudiésemos ver por donde íbamos. Nos escabullimos como dos críos, cogidos de la mano, y cuando nos hubimos adentrado lo suficiente como para que no nos escuchasen desde el campamento nos echamos a reír.

- Cuéntamelo otra vez,- dije mientras me abrazaba-. ¿De verdad pensabas que podríamos estar juntos y a solas en algún momento? ¿No hubiera sido mejor que esperases a poder venir a verme a Dol Amroth?

- Es culpa del elfo,- gruñó junto a mi oído-. Tiene que ser algún extraño tipo de magia élfica que ha hecho que se vuelvan todos locos. En algún momento tienen que volver a la normalidad.

- Eso espero, porque si no, sintiéndolo mucho, tendré que volverme a casa,- me dejé caer contra su pecho, ocultando una sonrisa.

- Y yo abdicaré en Eowyn y te suplicaré que me lleves contigo. No estoy seguro de poder soportarlo si siguen comportándose así. ¿Me llevarás?- hundió la mano entre mis rizos y me hizo alzar la cabeza.

- Convénceme.

No se hizo de rogar. Avanzó lentamente, obligándome a retroceder paso a paso hasta que me tuvo acorralada contra un árbol, y luego tomó mi rostro entre las manos y me besó con ternura. Durante un rato me limité a dejar que me besara y a devolverle el beso, disfrutando del sencillo placer conocido.

Profundizó el beso, haciendo que me aferrase a él. Me soltó la cara y bajó las manos hasta mi cintura, dejando que vagasen por mi espalda. Incapaz de contenerme, le eché los brazos al cuello yu me puse de puntillas para besarlo con renovado ardor.

Sentí cómo sonreía contra mis labios. Su aroma me envolvió y me nubló la razón. El beso se volvió incluso más íntimo mientras me acariciaba con la lengua, incitándome a jugar. Más. Sabía que tenía que haber más. Sus besos resultaban embriagadores, despertaban mi cuerpo como nada lo había hecho nunca, pero en el tacto cálido y firme de sus manos había una promesa a la que no podía resistirme. Me recorrió un escalofrío. Esperaba algo, aunque no sabía qué. Estaba lista para más.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron por fin ni él ni yo nos apartamos. Abrí los ojos lo justo para mirarlo con los párpados entornados. Sus ojos verdes parecían más oscuros que nunca. Me temblaban las piernas cuando abrí de nuevo los labios, no muy segura de cómo pedir más. Tal vez no fuera necesario, a pesar de todo. Sus manos subieron por mis costados y sus pulgares comenzaron a trazar lentos lánguidos círculos, acercándose peligrosamente a lugares que nadie había tocado antes.

Cerré los ojos mientras él se inclinaba para besarme de nuevo, pero en lugar de sus labios contra los míos, lo que sentí fue cómo sus manos me soltaban y su cuerpo se desplomaba entre mis brazos. Su peso me arrastró al suelo. Caí sobre él advirtiendo de pronto la presencia de varias sombras que nos rodeaban. Traté de gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero antes de que ningún sonido saliera de mis labios algo me golpeó la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro.

11


	7. Chapter 7

 7 

Había un tejado sobre mi cabeza. Un techo de paja mugrienta, con aspecto de estar a punto de caerse a pedazos, pero un tejado al fin y al cabo. Dado que, hasta donde yo sabía, desde que nos habían capturado habíamos pasado todo el tiempo al raso o refugiados en cuevas en las montañas, supuse que eso significaba que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, fuese cual fuese.

Seguía teniendo las manos atadas a la espalda, como todas las veces que había recuperado la conciencia los días anteriores, y me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero al menos ahora la cabeza no me daba vueltas. Tal vez hubieran dejado de darme aquel asqueroso brebaje narcótico que habían estado obligándonos a beber a Lothiriel y a mí cada vez que abríamos los ojos.

Lothiriel. El pánico se apoderó de mí mientras trataba de incorporarme para buscarla. ¿Y si se la habían llevado a algún otro sitio mientras yo estaba inconsciente? ¿Y si nos habían separado? ¿Y si se habían atrevido a…? ¡Maldición! No quería pensar en lo que podía haberle pasado por mi estupidez, mi cabezonería, mi imprudencia. ¡Por todos los Valar! Si le pasaba algo yo…

Si le pasaba algo me ocuparía de que el culpable lo pagara caro, aunque eso no me sirviera de alivio. Bien pensado, el principal culpable era yo. Si no fuera por mí ella habría seguido durmiendo tranquilamente en su tienda, y probablemente a estas alturas estaría segura tras los muros de Edoras.

Algo se movió detrás de mí, provocando un ruido casi imperceptible sobre las esteras de paja que cubrían el suelo. Giré sobre mi costado, a pesar de las protestas de mis músculos entumecidos, y suspiré aliviado al descubrir a Lothiriel a mi lado. Tenía la cara sucia, el pelo incluso más alborotado de lo normal y el vestido lleno de polvo, pero aparentemente estaba sana y salva.

Dormida. Eso me preocupaba. No la había visto despierta desde que nos habían capturado hacía ¿cuánto? ¿Dos? ¿Tres noches? No estaba seguro. Tenía la impresión de que fuera estaba empezando a oscurecer. Tal fueran cuatro.

Me arrastré hasta recorrer la escasa distancia que me separaba de ella y estaba enfrentándome al dilema de cómo despertarla sin usar las manos cuando parpadeó ligeramente y me encontré mirado directamente a sus hermosos ojos grises. Ojos que no parecían en absoluto adormilados.

- Loth…

- Sshhh… - me interrumpió antes de que consiguiera decir nada. – Que no te oigan. Si se enteran de que estamos despiertos volverán a hacernos tragar esa cosa asquerosa.

Arrugó la nariz en una mueca de disgusto tan fuera de lugar que casi me arrancó una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierta?

- Todo lo que me he atrevido sin hacerles sospechar,- me respondió en un susurro-. No ha sido demasiado difícil, a ti te vigilan casi todo el tiempo, pero yo no les preocupo gran cosa. Mientras mantenga los ojos cerrados y no me mueva mucho no me hacen demasiado caso.

Si estaba asustada no lo demostraba y eso me tranquilizó considerablemente. Por muy comprensible que fuera, un ataque de histeria en aquel momento no iba a ayudarnos a salir de allí.

- ¿Y qué has oído mientras se suponía que estabas dormida?

- No mucho. Sólo que llevaban tiempo planeando esto y vigilando el camino para saber cuándo volvías a casa,- me explicó en un susurro-. Y que están esperando a alguien. No han dicho su nombre, pero parece que esperan que llegue pronto. Se palpa la excitación en el aire, creo.

- Entonces no nos queda más remedio que intentar escapar esta noche. Puede que se muestren más confiados ahora que han llegado a casa que durante el camino.

Eso esperaba, porque hasta el momento cada vez que había despertado lo había hecho rodeado de hombres armados. Tal vez se confiasen en la seguridad de las paredes que nos rodeaban para bajar la guardia, por lo menos un poco.

Claro que con las manos atadas a la espalda tampoco es fue supusiéramos una amenaza demasiado grande. Una rápida mirada a mi alrededor me confirmó que la choza estaba completamente vacía, salvo por las esteras de paja que cubrían el suelo y un par de taburetes en una esquina. No habían dejado a nuestro alcance nada que pudiera resultarnos útil.

- Creo que sólo hay un guardia en la puerta y pronto estará completamente oscuro. Tenemos que intentar escabullirnos de noche,- murmuró Lothiriel, su aliento rozando mi oreja.

- Tal vez sea posible, si encontramos la forma de desatarnos-. Y si no vienen a buscarnos antes, pensé.- Dime que se han confiado contigo y no te han apretado demasiado las cuerdas.

- No, no ha habido suerte,- dijo moviendo los hombros como si estuviera probando la tensión de sus ataduras-. Pero no importa. ¿Puedes meter la mano por debajo de mi falda?

- ¿Qué?- la sorpresa hizo que casi olvidase hablar bajo. No podía haber oído bien. O tal vez la situación estuviera afectándola más de lo que parecía-. ¿Que si puedo qué?

- Meterme la mano por debajo de la falda,- dijo con exagerada paciencia-. ¿Crees que puedes?

Definitivamente había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Cierto que ansiaba aquel momento desde el mismo día que la había conocido, pero siempre había pensado que sería yo el que llevase la iniciativa y, para ser sinceros, la situación no parecía precisamente la más apropiada.

- Lothiriel, cariño,- no estaba seguro de cómo afrontar la situación con delicadeza-. Eso es realmente tentador, pero no sé sí…

- Eomer, éste no es el momento. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de meter la mano bajo mi falda? Pueden volver en cualquier momento.

Tenía razón. Podían volver en cualquier momento y si me encontraban en aquella postura la situación iba a ser considerablemente embarazosa. Lothiriel no parecía preocupada, sin embargo. Había un brillo travieso en sus ojos que ya estaba empezando a conocer. Opté por respirar hondo y confiar en ella.

No me resultó fácil encontrar una posición desde la que pudiera hacer lo que me pedía con las manos a la espalda, a pesar de que ella hacía todo lo posible por ponérmelo fácil. Durante unos minutos gemimos, jadeamos y nos arrastrando tratando de que el ruido no nos delatara.

Me llevó un tiempo que se me hizo interminable, pero por fin mis dedos alcanzaron el borde de su vestido y empecé a empujar la tela hacia arriba. ¿Quién me lo iba a decir? pensé sin disimular una mueca. La primera vez en años que buscaba algo bajo las faldas de una mujer sin saber lo que era y tenía que ser con Lothiriel sobre el suelo sucio de una cabaña mugrienta.

Deslicé la mano hacia arriba desde su tobillo, tratando de ignorar el calor de su piel a través de sus medias. Rocé el interior de su rodilla, subí un poco más y entonces lo encontré.

- Estás llena de sorpresas,- miré por encima de mi hombro mientras buscaba la empuñadura de la pequeña daga sujeta entre la liga y la media. ¿Cómo es que no la han encontrado?

- Dale las gracias a Hannaeth. No deja de insistir en que salir de viaje es peligroso,- me sonrió mientras se giraba para permitirme alcanzar la empuñadura con más facilidad-. Ni siquiera se han molestado en registrarme. Al parecer esta gente cree que soy inofensiva.

-Y no sabes lo mucho que me alegro-, aunque ella parecía casi ofendida-. Ven acércate, deja que corte esas cuerdas.

- No, mejor tú primero,- negó con la cabeza mientras se incorporaba para sentarse junto a mí, espalda contra espalda-. Si alguien entra es mejor que seas tú el que esté desatado.

Iba a contradecirla, pero había lógica en lo que decía, así que cuidadosamente le pasé la daga.

- Sujétala con fuerza y no te muevas. Yo me ocupo del resto.

El puñal era pequeño, pero una vez que encontramos el ángulo correcto para que cortase la cuerda y no mis muñecas no tardé en sentir cómo las cuerdas se aflojaban. Estaban casi sueltas cuando oímos voces en la puerta. Lothiriel se quedó rígida a mis espaldas.

- Tranquila, casi estoy libre,- susurré simulando una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir-. Tal vez podamos enterarnos de algo mientras termino de desatarme. ¿Crees que podrás simular que eres una doncella indefensa durante un rato?

- Me parece que podré arreglármelas.

Noté cómo respiraba hondo y dejaba caer la daga entre mis dedos antes de acurrucarse contra mí, con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Me hubiera gustado decirle algo más, pero la puerta empezó a abrirse y sólo hubo tiempo para comprobar de nuevo la resistencia de las cuerdas. Si no me equivocaba, bastarían un par de tirones para terminar de romperlas. Esperaba de todo corazón no estar equivocándome.

Sujeté la daga con firmeza y me coloqué entre Lothiriel y la entrada de la choza. La puerta se abrió y dos individuos cruzaron el umbral. Altos, de pelo oscuro y piel cetrina, malencarados, con aspecto de andar buscando pelea. Había visto hombres así entre los matones de Isengard y su presencia allí no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Buenas noches,- dijo el que había entrado primero con una sonrisa burlona-. Espero que hayáis descansado bien y estéis disfrutando de vuestras habitaciones.

Me limité a fulminarlo con la mirada, esperando a que continuase. El individuo no parecía tener prisa, sin embargo. Su sonrisa se amplió incluso más, dejando ver un diente roto. Muy despacio, asegurándose de llamar la atención sobre sus movimientos, apoyó la mano en la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba colgada a la cadera. Mi espada si no estaba muy equivocado.

- Sé que no están a la altura de lo que estáis acostumbrados, pero es lo mejor que podemos ofreceros. De todas formas, no os quedaréis aquí mucho tiempo. No tardarán en venir a buscaros y estoy seguro de que entonces vuestros aposentos serán más de vuestro agrado, pero hasta entonces,- dio un paso adelante y recorrió a Lothiriel con la mirada de forma absolutamente ofensiva. La sentí estremecerse contra mí y me moví para colocarme frente a ella-, pensamos que tal vez os vendría bien algo de compañía.

- Habéis pensado mal,- respondí con el mismo tono que uso con los jinetes jóvenes e indisciplinados-. Salvo que se trate de alguien que pueda aclararnos qué hacemos aquí. Y dudo que tú seas la persona adecuada.

Su rostro se crispó en una mueca de furia y el golpe llegó con tanta rapidez como había esperado, lanzándome de espaldas contra el suelo y arrastrando a Lothiriel conmigo. Rodé por el suelo, apartándome de ella tanto como me fue posible y mi pie impactó contra el pecho del hombre que me había golpeado.

Inmediatamente los dos se abalanzaron sobre mí. Forcejeé con mis ataduras mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes. Sentía las cuerdas a punto de romperse, pero no terminaban de ceder. Un pie calzado una bota pesada impactó contra mi estómago y oí a Lothiriel gritar en algún punto al otro lado de la cabaña. Era el momento de cambiar de estrategia. Dejé escapar un gruñido de dolor, cerré los ojos y traté de no reaccionar a los golpes que siguieron.

- Listo, preciosa,- casi ronroneó uno de los dos hombres-. Tu amigo está ocupado durmiendo. Ahora ya podemos divertirnos los tres sin que él nos moleste.

Apreté los dientes y tensé los músculos con toda la fuerza que me quedaban. Sólo un poco más. Un poco más y estaría libre. Abrí los ojos y clavé la mirada en Lothiriel, que había retrocedido hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada en la pared al otro lado de la choza. Una mano se adelantó para rozarla y ella se agitó para esquivarla entre las carcajadas de los dos matones de Isengard.

Y de pronto todo se precipitó. Las cuerdas cedieron. Uno de los dos hombres se adelantó para sujetar a Lothiriel contra la pared y ella levantó una pierna y le asestó una patada entre las piernas que lo hizo tambalearse retrocediendo. Mis dedos se cerraron con firmeza sobre la empuñadura de la daga que no había soltado en ningún momento y en segundos estuve encima del segundo hombre. Cogido por sorpresa, no alcanzó a reaccionar y cayó al suelo con la garganta abierta, sin tiempo de dar la alarma.

Era el hombre que llevaba mi espada. Sujeté la empuñadura mientras caía y el impulso del cuerpo al desplomarse dejó el acero desenvainado en mi mano. Con una espada en la mano, no necesité mucho para acabar con el segundo matón, todavía aturdido por el golpe de Lothiriel. En cuestión de un par de minutos la tuve por fin entre mis brazos.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté junto a su oído mientras deshacía a toda prisa los nudos que le sujetaban las muñecas.

- Creo que sí,- sus dedos temblaban ligeramente mientras rozaban un punto especialmente doloroso en mi barbilla-. Estaré mejor en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

La recorrí con la mirada. Salvo por el ligero temblor que la sacudía parecía estar bien.

- ¡Eh! ¿A qué esperáis para acabar ahí dentro? El Viejo no va a tardar en llegar y yo también quiero divertirme un rato.

La voz del guardia me interrumpió antes de que llegara a contestar. La puerta se entreabrió y antes de que pudiese reaccionar lo agarré por el pecho de la camisa, tiré de él hacia dentro y le planté el puño en la cara, descargando en él toda la furia y la frustración que llevaba conteniendo desde que nos habían secuestrado. Cayó desmadejado contra la pared del fondo, sin dar señales de ir a levantarse de nuevo.

- Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa,- apremié a Lothiriel, que se inclinaba sobre uno de los cuerpos caídos. Fruncí el ceño al ver que se levantaba sujetándose la vaina de una espada a la cadera. Iba a protestar cuando recordé que sólo unos minutos antes había sido "su" arma la que nos había librado del apuro-. Quédate detrás y no te separes de mí. Y por el amor de los dioses, no intentes usar eso a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.

Su pequeña mano sobre la manga de mi camisa me detuvo cuando empezaba a volverme hacia la puerta y sus labios rozaron los míos durante apenas un par de segundos.

- Para desearnos suerte,- susurró con una sonrisa.

No teníamos tiempo. Era probable que todo el poblado se nos echase encima en cuestión de segundos, pero no pude evitarlo. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me apoderé de sus labios. Lenta, profundamente, hasta que el resto del mundo pareció desaparecer.

- Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte.

La estreché entre mis brazos un momento más y por fin me acerqué a la puerta, la entreabrí y me asomé al exterior.


End file.
